


Heaven nor Hell

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Horror, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Lactation, Light Bondage, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Mythology - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Wet Dream, but only like a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: An angel comes to Earth on a mission to view the goodness in humanity. When she winds up meeting a powerful demon, Leuriel realizes that her preconceptions about their two species might not be so black and white.





	1. Chapter 1

In a flash of light, a girl appeared in the middle of a dark alley. She stood up and walked out, but not before catching her appearance in a window. She had fair skin, and large blue eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair framed her face well. She looked down at her reflection and put her hand on the gold choker she was wearing. Then she noticed her body. She was wearing a tight, red cocktail dress, which really showed off her large D-cup breasts. She moved a hand down and stopped at her waist, feeling her hips and backside, which was barely protected by her dress. “...I fucking hate my job sometimes.”

The girl scoffed and walked out of the alley, taking quick notice to her imbalance, most likely from the fact that she was wearing heels. She was Leuriel, an angel. She was on a mission to view the goodness in humanity. 

As she walked around the town, she looked at the various people out. Being an angel, she had the ability to view a person’s goodness, which manifests as an aura. The more blue the aura was, the more good they were, and the more red, the more evil. Currently she was seeing lots of blues, some with slight hints of purples and others not.

She was so busy looking at the goodness in people that she didn’t notice when she bumped into someone. “Oh! I’m sorry…” Leuriel muttered before walking off. However, the person she bumped into grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

It was a man, very drunk. But even then his aura was a bit more purple than what Leuriel was comfortable with. “Hey… no problem… why don’t you just come home with me and all will be forgiven…” He slurred out, moving in to try and kiss her. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” a deep voice called out. The man stopped and he and Leuriel turned to source of the voice. It was another man. He ran up to Leuriel and the man. “Do you know him?” the second man asked Leuriel. Leuriel tried to see this new man’s aura, but for some reason she couldn’t and it was giving her a headache to try. 

“N-no… I’ve never seen this guy before.” Leuriel mumbled as she tried to slide out of the drunk man’s grip. She could have easily ripped his arm off, among other things, but she couldn’t blow her cover with witnesses around.

“What we’re doing is none of your… not your problem. So fuck off.” The drunk man spat out. 

The other man smirked. “Really now? Well I believe it’s my concern now, so…” And before anyone could react the man gave the drunk a hard punch to the face. A loud crack was heard as his fist made contact and the poor man dropped like a rock.

Leuriel, now free, tried to run off, but her heels were proving an issue. The other man who helped her caught up to her. “Hey… would you like me to walk you home? This is kind of a crappy part of town.” Leuriel thought for a second. On the one hand, she could fend for herself, and she didn’t really have anywhere to go anyways. But on the other hand, she could at least use the company. 

“Um… I actually don’t have anywhere to go. I just got here, and I got lost trying to find a hotel…” Leuriel said. It wasn’t really the best lie, but that wasn’t a strong point of most angels. 

This didn’t seem to phase the man who simply went “Oh, okay. You could stay at my place for the night. I won’t mind.” Leuriel looked up at him.

He was taller than her, even with her heels. He had lightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes and hair, as well as a well trimmed beard on his chin. He was wearing a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, allowing Leuriel to see his rather impressive muscles and the intricate sleeve tattoo he had on his left arm. “You’re… You’re going to let me stay with you? But we just met. We don’t even know each other’s names.” 

The man smiled. “It’s no problem. I just want to be nice. My name is Morgan by the way.” Morgan started to walk off. “C’mon, I live this way.” Leuriel caught up to him and matched his walking speed. 

“...Thank you. My name is Leu… Laura.” Leuriel smiled a little. Even though she couldn’t read his aura, there was something about him that calmed her down in his presence.

After a bit of walking Morgan stopped. “Here’s my apartment building.” It was a rather nice building, especially considering it’s proximity to the “bad” part of town. The two walked inside. “Oh, and I live on the third floor…” said Morgan as the two looked down at Leuriel’s heels. 

Leuriel looked up at Morgan. “Would you rather me take them off, or are you gonna carry me?” asked the angel. The two laughed, causing them to get a glare from the receptionist. 

“You can take them off. C’mon.” Morgan started to go up the stairs, with Leuriel following him once she managed to get her heels off. The two walked up two flights of stairs, with Morgan stopping at room 306. “Here we go.” He pulled a card out of his pocket and slid it in the door. A green light flashed and Morgan opened the door and went in.

The apartment was rather nice, if a bit small. There was a kitchen, a dining room/living room combo, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Morgan smiled and turned to her. “Just give me a second, and you can sleep in my room. I’ll be fine on the couch.” Before Leuriel could answer Morgan went off to the bedroom. Leuriel stopped, dropping her heels next to where Morgan kicked off his shoes. Morgan walked back out. “Okay, you’re good. I just had to find some pajamas for you.” Leuriel smiled. 

“Oh, thank you. Goodnight Morgan.” She walked off to the bedroom as Morgan answered back. 

“Goodnight Laura.”

His bedroom was surprisingly large, being roughly half of the entire apartment. It had a king-sized bed, a dresser, and a wall mounted TV. On the bed was a T-shirt and sweatpants, folded up nicely. Leuriel looked back into the living room to make sure Morgan wasn’t spying on her. She couldn’t see anything in the darkness so she assumed the best. 

With a slight struggle due to its tightness, she managed to squeeze out of her dress, to reveal that she was wearing no bra or panties. She sighed in disappointment. “I am never going to have men be in charge of my vessel ever again." She quickly got the T-shirt and pants on, both of which were rather baggy on her petite 5’2” body. She crawled onto the bed and got under the covers, and felt herself get enveloped in an aroma that smelt really good to her, leaving her feeling very calmed.

Being an angel, she didn’t need to sleep, so she spent the time rolling around in the bed, as well as staring out a window, watching the moon go down and the sun eventually coming up. 

A few hours after the sun had risen, the smell of cooking food entered her nostrils. She got up and carefully walked out into the living room. There was Morgan, standing in front of the stove, cooking shirtless. Leuriel could now see the rest of his impressive physique, and that his tattoo went up his shoulder and continued onto his back. More importantly though, She could finally see his aura. It was pitch black, and there was only one thing that can produce a black aura: demons.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Laura. Would you like some breakfast?” Asked Morgan. Leuriel could feel the color in her face leave as she slowly backed away. 

“Stay… stay away you… demon!” shouted the angel. Morgan looked at Leuriel with a look that seemed to be a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. 

“Oh… oh you gotta be shitting me… You’re an angel?” Asked the demon. 

Leuriel nodded “I am Leuriel, an angel of the Lord. And as an angel it is my duty to smite you back to He-” Before she could finish, Morgan appeared in front of Leuriel, eyes now black with red pupils and pushed a finger against her lips.

“Hold up. I cut my ties with down there a long time ago. I’m just trying to live my life up here. I have not done anything to warrant you smiting my ass. Chill.” Said Morgan. 

Leuriel looked up at Morgan. “I… I don’t trust you." Stated Leuriel. "Demons are bad, all of them... And I think whatever you’re cooking is burning.” 

Morgan opened his mouth, most likely to create a witty retort, but at her words he craned his neck to the kitchen and saw black smoke coming from the pan he was cooking with. “Shit!” he ran over to the stove and turned it off, moving his pan aside. Leuriel walked up behind him and looked around to see what appeared to be a perfectly fine pan filled with bacon and scrambled eggs. Morgan sighed in relief. “Managed to save it just in time. I’ll repeat myself; want some breakfast?” He said, turning towards Leuriel.

Leuriel looked up at him in confusion. “...What are you trying to do?” Asked the angel. 

Morgan smiled and turned to a cupboard, pulling out two plates. “Just trying to be a good host.” explained the demon as he walked past her and set the two plates at opposite ends of the dining room table. 

“No, I mean… You’re a demon, and you know I’m an angel, and neither of us need to eat. Well, you eat souls.” Said Leuriel. 

Morgan stopped and looked up at her. “Demons do not eat souls. That is a stereotype propagated by angels and humans. And I doubt you’ve never even eaten before. Am I wrong?” Accused the demon. 

Leuriel looked away, blushing from slight embarrassment. “That’s not for you to know, demon. And even then, I probably wouldn’t like it.” Stated the angel. 

Morgan rolled his eyes and continued preparing food. “I’ll take that as a no, so how would you know? You might like it. Now come on.” Morgan said. Leuriel huffed and walked over to the table and sat at one of the chairs, realizing she wouldn’t win this argument. Morgan returned with the pan and a spatula, spooning out a generous portion of bacon and eggs onto her plate.

“Bon appetit.” Morgan said with a smile, his eyes back to brown. A ker-chunk was heard and Morgan turned back to the kitchen. “Oh, the toast.” Morgan mumbled as he strode back to the kitchen as Leuriel looked at her plate, absolutely filled with bacon and eggs. 'Do humans normally eat this much?' thought the angel. 

“Maybe I can run away while he isn’t looking…” Leuriel mumbled to herself. 

“I can hear you~” Morgan sung as he set a plate of buttered toast next to her plate. Morgan then sat down across from her. “C’mon. It’s not gonna kill you, unless you got high cholesterol.” Morgan chuckled at his joke, making the angel roll her eyes. Leuriel sighed and picked up a piece of bacon daintily with her fingers. The bacon strip flopped lewdly as she lifted it, making the angel gag a little internally. She sighed and took a small bite of it.

Her mouth exploded with flavor. She never knew that humans could have came up with something so delicious. She devoured the rest of the strip in three big bites and speared up a chunk of egg with her fork. She put that in her mouth and could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head as the creamy flavor of the eggs mingled perfectly with the salty bacon flavor leftover. After that morsel she proceeded to shovel the rest of her eggs into her mouth. Once she finished that she grabbed a piece of toast and bit into that. While not as spectacular as the bacon or eggs, it was very good by being a crunchy contrast to the creamy eggs and crispy bacon.

As Leuriel ate, Morgan got up and went back to the kitchen. “Would you like a glass of milk or orange juice to wash that down?” Asked Morgan. 

Leuriel stopped, looking up with half a slice of bacon in her mouth and a piece of toast in her hand. “Milh? Huish?” the angel mumbled out, not knowing what either of those were. 

Morgan chuckled and grabbed a second glass. “I’ll take that as ‘both’.” Morgan quickly returned with a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. Leuriel finished her food and started licking her lips without realizing it. “You’re thirsty. Have a drink.” Morgan said as he pushed forward the two glasses. 

“Oh… is that what this feeling is? Weird.” Leuriel said flatly as she grabbed the milk glass and held it to her lips, downing it in a couple gulps, then chased it with the glass of orange juice. After a moment Leuriel released a surprisingly loud burp, then covered her mouth, her cheeks reddening.

Morgan smiled a little. “Would you like some more?” He asked while holding up the pan. Leuriel thought for a moment. On the one hand, it all tasted so good. But on the other hand, she was feeling a weird pressure in her stomach. 

Eventually, Leuriel nodded. “And can I have another glass of milk please?” asked the angel. 

Morgan smiled and grabbed her glasses. “Of course.” He said as he walked back to the kitchen and refilled her milk glass. After Morgan set it down, he grabbed the pan and scooped its remains onto her plate, before sitting back down. 

Leuriel resumed eating, this time in a more civilized manner and pacing herself. After a while, Leuriel finished her second breakfast and leaned back in her chair. Morgan smiled. “Bet you don't have food like that up in Heaven, don't you?” Leuriel nodded slowly, now feeling a strange haze fill up her mind. 

“Yeah… but now my stomach hurts…” Morgan got up and walked over to Leuriel, lifting up her shirt.

Her belly, now quite round and protruding, flopped down onto her lap. Leuriel snapped to attention and her eyes widened at the sight of it. “That’s… That’s a part of me?” Without a word, Morgan put his hands on the sides of her stomach and started rubbing it. Leuriel moaned a little as Morgan did this. She didn’t want to, but it felt so good that it just slipped out. 

“Well dear… you did eat enough food for about four people…” the demon rumbled, barely above a whisper. Leuriel would have missed it if her sense of hearing wasn’t enhanced. She also would’ve missed the way his breath was catching in his throat before leaving his mouth as slight shudders. Was he getting pleasure from rubbing her belly? 

Leuriel’s cheeks grew red from the thought, and the realization at what he said. “I’m sorry…” Said Leuriel quietly. Morgan looked up at her and smiled. 

“Oh don’t worry. I did make it all for you.” his smile then grew into a shit-eating grin, making Leuriel fume.

Before Leuriel could react, Morgan slid his hands under Leuriel’s butt and picked her up. Leuriel squeaked and wrapped her arms around Morgan’s neck. “What are you doing?” snapped the angel. 

Morgan smiled and moved her over to the couch, gently setting her down on it. “Just wanted to get you more comfortable.” The demon reassured. Morgan sat down next to her, grabbing a pillow and setting it on his lap. “Here, you can lay down if you want.” Morgan chuckled, half joking, but was surprised when Leuriel laid down on her side, resting her head on the pillow with her arms wrapped around her still exposed belly.

“...Does it still hurt?” Morgan asked, replacing his hand on the side of her stomach, gingerly rubbing it. 

Leuriel stifled a burp, then quietly said. “Not anymore… now it just… feels weird.” 

Morgan smiled. “That’s called feeling stuffed.” Informed the demon. 

Leuriel looked down at her belly, still holding it. “Interesting…” Leuriel laid there, slowly starting to rub her belly. After a bit, Leuriel’s world went dark.

Leuriel woke up later. Her head was still on the pillow, but Morgan was gone now. She looked at a clock on the wall. It said 4:30. She had been asleep for about eight hours. That bastard must have poisoned her! Why else would she have fallen asleep?! She quickly got up, stopping herself as she nearly fell back over. As she balanced herself she noticed a sheet of paper on the coffee table.

“Laura,  
You fell asleep. Decided to run out and grab a few things. You’re smart, I’m sure you can find a way to entertain yourself. Should be home around 5-5:30. -Morgan”

Leuriel rolled her eyes at the note and walked over to the bathroom. She didn’t need to use it, but she wanted to explore. She was more curious than the average angel. 

As Leuriel walked past the mirror in the bathroom she gasped. Her reflection in the mirror was still her of course, but she was shocked at how it had changed. 

The main change was her belly, which was exposed as her shirt was still rolled up. It stuck out, round and proud. Leuriel placed her hands on the sides of it and grabbed at it. Her belly felt soft and squishy in her hands. As the angel felt up her belly, strange electric-like tingles ran over her body, making Leuriel shudder and quickly cease her actions. Leuriel looked at herself more closely in the mirror. She seemed… bigger. She fully rolled off her shirt. Her large breasts bounced a little before resting on her belly. She held each one in her hands.

Before, she was just barely able to hold them fully, but now even with her fingers splayed out they were spilling over. Leuriel gulped. She didn’t even want to think about how big her ass and hips had become. She carefully pried off her sweatpants, which to her horror were not as baggy on her as they once were, and grabbed the one thing that would disprove whatever illusion magic this mirror had: her dress.

She quickly started tugging it on, easily getting her head through, her next hurdle, her boobs, would prove to be just that, hurdles. She couldn’t get the dress over them normally, she had to hold her breath and squeeze them as tightly to her chest as possible. 

Once they were past, she let them go, and could feel the fabric covering her chest stretch more than what was probably recommended. Then was the greatest challenge; her belly. With the same strategy with her breasts of sucking in and squishing, she was just barely able to get the red fabric over her curve. Once she got it past her belly button she let the dress go, but made sure to keep holding in her stomach.

There she stood in triumph. Clearly that mirror was broken, she hadn’t gained a pound. She could fit into her dress just fine and it fit perfectly. So what if she couldn’t breathe properly, she was an angel, they don’t need to breath anyways. 

It was at this point that the bedroom AC kicked on, and Leuriel felt a chill on the bottom of her butt. Leuriel squeaked and ran to the bathroom, staying backed away enough so that she could see her ass in the mirror, and see it she did. The bottom half at least, because her dress only went down enough to cover half of it. Leuriel gasped and started to tug down on her dress “Oh, no no no no… C’mon… fit…”

It was at this point that the front door opened and Morgan called out “Hey Leuriel, I’m home!” Leuriel let out a squeak in surprise, and along with that her breath. Her belly quickly rounded out, filling in what space it didn’t have. And with a rather loud RIP, the front of her dress split open, revealing the pale orb of her stomach to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Leuriel stood in shock, gaping at her belly. She didn’t even notice Morgan walking down the hall and peer in. “So, since you only had that dress, I got you some clothes. You look like a medium, but I also got you some larges and smalls since I know how inconsistent girl sizes can be. And I also got you some shoes too-” Morgan said as he walked by the bathroom and stopped at the sight of Leuriel. His cheeks turned bright red as he dropped the various bags he was holding.

“Um… hey…” Morgan said quietly, taking a step towards her. Tears started welling up in Leuriel’s eyes as she went up and slammed the door so fast it shook. “Leur... Leuriel, what’s wrong?” asked Morgan. Leuriel made no noise except for her sobs as she quickly pulled off her dress, not caring if she caused further rips, and tossed it into the trash. Leuriel slid onto the floor, crying to herself. “Leuri… come on, let me in.” Requested Morgan. Leuriel looked up at the door. “No. There’s something wrong with my vessel, so now I’m fat and ugly…It's... I'm not supposed to get fat...” The angel said quietly, grabbing at the sides of her stomach. Morgan sighed. He was familiar with the concept of angel vessels, the synthetic human bodies that angels possess when they come to earth. He also knew that they can get pretty shoddy, getting some rather interesting issues and problems. “Leuri… you’re not ugly just cause you're fat. If anything, the chub makes you cuter…” Morgan said softly through the door. The demon thought for a second. 'How much does she know about human culture? I might be able to take advantage of this.' Leuriel sniffled. “How? How does being fat make me anything besides ugly?” 

“Well, you see… In human culture, they actually view chubbier girls as more attractive.” 'setting the bait...' Leuriel looked up towards the door, getting a cross look on her face. “Yeah, in Mesopotamian culture maybe. I’m not stupid Morgan.” snapped the angel. 'Shit.' “Okay, you got me. But…” Morgan said before stopping. 'I am going to tell a fucking angel I met yesterday one of my biggest secrets to try and cheer her up. And more importantly, I like this angel. What has my life become?' thought Morgan. “I… I… you uh… You know what a fetish is?” 

From within the bathroom Leuriel stood up, taking a step towards the door. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She was very aware at what fetishes were. “You better choose your next words carefully, demon.” Hissed the angel, those last words coming out of her mouth like venom. Morgan could almost swear he heard the other side of the door sizzling. 'Well, here goes nothing…' the demon thought to himself. “Well, I kinda have a belly fetish. I just… I like how they-” Morgan couldn’t finish his sentence because Leuri flew at the door, breaking it open. 

Being an angel, her mind could process things at speeds human supercomputers couldn’t even comprehend. It all made sense: breakfast, how he didn’t have any and made her eat it all. He must have used demon magic to make it taste good and make her fat. And him rubbing her belly after. He was getting pleasure from it, the perv. Morgan jumped back as the door opened, with Leuriel standing there, naked with a very angry look on her face. Morgan, being kind, took advantage of the fact that he was 6’3” and was able to look straight on and not look at Leuriel’s body. “So you did trick me! You made me eat all that yummy food, which you poisoned so I would fall asleep and get fat! Just so I could be your fat belly toy or something. You damn disgusting perverted demon bastard!” Leuriel screamed as she quickly punched Morgan in the chest, sending him flying into the closet across from the bathroom. 

After that, a smell came to her nose, a smell of something fried. She could feel some of her wrath diminish, but only some. “...What’s that smell?” Morgan, rising back up to a standing position in a rather unnatural manner calmly responded “...I also got us some Chinese takeout for dinner. I’m going to turn around and grab it, so you can put on some clothes.” He sounded winded, probably a result of being sucker punched in the chest. Without waiting for her to respond Morgan turned to the living room and walked over to the dinner table, where a large plastic bag full of containers waited. 

Leuriel wanted to say something, but then she decided her words would hold more meaning to the demon if she wasn't naked. Leuriel looked down at the bags. Various bags were at her feet, stuffed to the brim with clothes. The angel kneeled down and started pawing through the bags, trying to finding an outfit she approved, and fit well. They were an interesting mix. Some of the clothes were definitely girly, with skirts and leggings and blouses, but some of them were more “manly” clothes, like shorts and graphic tees. Typically, Leuriel would design her vessels, and she often picked more androgynous appearances, but for this mission she was in a slight rush, so she delegated her vessel designing to someone else. There were also a small collection of underwear, with bras and panties, surprisingly the bras looked to be her current size, after Leuri ran some numbers in her head. There were also a few boxes of shoes, all of which were flats. 

As Leuriel put together an outfit for herself, she started feeling something odd in her chest. It took her a moment to realize what the feeling was, but it was guilt. Sure, he was a bit rude and sarcastic, had no sense of personal space, and hasn’t denied that he made her fat, and still a demon, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Morgan has not done anything really bad to her. He saved her from a drunk man who obviously had less than virtuous plans for her, he offered her his home and bed, without a second thought. Even after he found out she was an angel, he didn’t stop being nice. He helped relieve her stomach, which even if she would never admit to it, the rubbing did feel good and it stopped the hurting. And all these clothes! He didn’t need to do this for her, and these clothes couldn't have been cheap. And what has she done for him? Threaten to kill him, accuse him of something that was (possibly) not his fault, and punched him into a closet. Her feelings of guilt started to fester into something worse, and she had to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying again.

After another moment Leuriel walked out wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans, with her head hanging low. Morgan smiled at her, commenting “You look cute. Glad you picked those.” Without looking at him, Leuriel started walking towards the table, but Morgan stopped her. “Hey, I was thinking for this we could sit on the couch. Is that ok?” Leuriel nodded and moved over to it. Morgan followed her with the bag. 

As the two sat down, Morgan pulled out a styrofoam container and a can of iced tea, handing both to her. “Here. I think you’ll like these.” Leuriel took them both, opening the container to reveal it was filled with dumplings. “What are these?” Leuriel asked in a small voice. Morgan paused putting his bite of General Tso's in his mouth to answer “Those are dumplings. You just pick them up and eat them.” Leuriel picked up one and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the flavors once again exploded in her mouth. The soft wrapping of the dumpling complimented the salty and flavorful beef filling. 

“Morgan… I’m sorry...” Said Leuriel. Without missing a beat, and with a mouthful he responded “For what hun?” Leuriel blushed at him calling her that. “For… for everything… You’ve treated me with nothing but kindness, and I’ve been a huge bitch to you… Maybe...maybe not all demons are bad, like they told us…” Morgan shrugged, mumbling out “honestly I’m more an outlier to the standard demon experience, but I’m sure there are others that aren’t bloodthirsty monsters.” Morgan looked over at Leuri, who hadn’t actually listened to what he said, still thinking over the things in her mind. Then Morgan noticed something. 

Tears were running down her cheeks, and he could hear her sniffling. Her hand shook as she slowly lifted a dumpling to her mouth. Morgan set down his food and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him. “Hey… Hey...It’s okay. I’ve been called worse. And honestly, your punch didn't hurt that much…” said Morgan. Leuriel turned to him, now full on crying. “But it did hurt! You haven’t done anything wrong, but I’ve been still been treating you like shit! I’m horrible…” Leuriel’s cries diminished back to sobs as she unknowingly buried her face into his chest, much to Morgan’s surprise. 

Morgan sighed and rubbed the back of her head. This wasn’t the first time a girl had cried on him, but he didn’t really know how to handle it when it’s an angel. Also, do their tears count as holy water? “Leuriel, please… don’t cry… It breaks my cold, demon heart when pretty girls cry…” mumbled the demon. Leuriel looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. “There you go again with that… I’m not cute. I’m fat and ugly. I don’t deserve to be cute…” Said the angel as she looked away, but Morgan tilted her head back up. “You’re not ugly. Ignoring what I said earlier about your you-know-what, I think you are very attractive. There’s something about you that makes me feel good being with you.” Leuriel sniffled as Morgan wiped away a tear. “Really? And when you realized I’m an angel?” asked the angel. Morgan looked into her eyes. “Nothing changed.” 

Leuriel looked down a little, then wiped her eyes. “You know… If I can be honest… I kinda think you’re hot too. Especially with the muscles, and the beard, and the tattoo… and there’s something about you that… I don’t know… It makes me feel good too…” Confessed the angel. Morgan grinned and wiped another tear from her face. “Is this your romantic confession?” asked the demon. Leuriel smiled back. “Was that yours?” 

Morgan laughed and looked down at the coffee table, where their dinner sat “Yeah, I suppose so. But for now you may want to finish your food. Chinese food is never good cold.” Leuriel looked down at her dumplings --more than ¾ of the container remained-- then back up at him. “But they’re so good… I feel like if I keep eating them, then I’ll have a repeat of this morning…” Said Leuriel. At that, Morgan set down his food and turned to her. His eyes, which shifted to red gazed into her large blue ones. “Well what if I feed them to you?” He responded in a voice deep and husky. Leuriel could feel her cheeks reddening. “Well… knowing you that wouldn’t change anything, but... okay.” Said the angel as she passed Morgan the box, as he wasted no time feeding her a delicious dumpling.

They quickly got into a rhythm. Morgan would feed, Leuriel would chew and swallow. Occasionally, since Leuriel was finally grasping the concept of “thirsty” she would stop him to drink from her iced tea, which she quickly realized she really liked. 

After a while of this, Leuriel stopped him. “Hold on, my clothes feel really tight. Do you mind if I take them off?” Morgan’s eyes widened as he felt a compulsion to pinch himself. Was this cute angel, who had just confessed that she was attracted to him, despite knowing he was a demon, and was willingly letting him stuff her, asking to take her clothes off? He had to be dreaming, but if he was, he was going to milk this dream. “No, go right ahead. I’ll even help you.” said Morgan as he started pulling up her shirt, easily getting it over her head. Leuriel got up and and tugged down her pants, revealing that she was wearing a matching set of pink underwear.

Leuriel stood there, placing her hands upon her stomach. It jut out from her frame in a nearly perfect sphere, stuffed with Chinese food and fat. Leuri rubbed the side of her belly, feeling the electricity tickle on her skin again as she rubbed. The more she rubbed, the better the tingling felt to her, making her cheeks flush. “So Morgan… you never finished what you said earlier because I interrupted you. What do you like about… bellies?” The angel asked, her mouth twisting awkwardly around the informal word. Morgan smiled a little, his own cheeks getting flushed at the sight before him. “Well, I guess I like everything about them. How they look when they’re full, how soft they can feel, how you can lay your head against them and feel the softness and listen to their noises. And… and that’s only for stuffed bellies, there’s…” Morgan stopped his rambling as he could see Leuriel’s cheeks becoming redder with every word he said. He also could see her nipples were now making rather noticeable bumps in her bra. 'Holy shit she’s into it too. This is too good to be true.' The demon thought to himself. Morgan cleared his throat. “Um… yeah… so, dumplings?”

Leuri sat back down quickly and took a sip of her iced tea. “Y-yeah. Dumplings...” Said Leuri quietly. Morgan resumed his feeding of the angel, quickly finishing off the remainder of the dumplings. As Morgan fed her he tried to figure out why he just said all that, and more importantly, why he wanted to just keep going. There was also the fact that the angel totally got turned on as he talked about that, which probably surprised both of them. 

Leuriel finished her drink and laid back, resting her hands on her belly. “Mm… so good…” Morgan placed his hands on her belly, feeling the warmth radiating from it. The demon started to rub in small circles, amazed at how firm her stomach felt. “Feeling full?” asked the demon. Leuriel rolled her head back and mumbled “Stuffed…” Morgan shook his head, trying to mentally remove all his apprehension. This wasn’t the first girl he’s done this with, so why was it so difficult now? Morgan lifted one of his hands to Leuriel’s chin, tipping her head so that he could look into her eyes. “If I may be so bold Leuriel… There’s something I would like to do to you.” Leuriel smiled. “Well, whatever it is, Do it. And I hope it’s more rubs” Morgan smirked “Something better.” And without another word, Morgan kissed her. 

Morgan could taste the dumplings on her lips, but he didn’t care. He stopped for a moment and looked back into her eye. Leuriel’s eyes were half lidded and her cheeks were flushed. “I’ve… I’ve never been kissed before…” Whisper Leuriel. Morgan stroked her cheek. “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Said Morgan. Leuriel grinned and wrapped her arms around Morgan. “I’ll say.” And with that she resumed kissing the demon, now sticking her tongue in his mouth. Morgan’s eyes opened in surprise for a brief moment before he returned the favor, also moving his hands back down to rub her belly. 

After a few moments, The two broke the kiss. Morgan, panting slightly and looking into her eyes simply asked. “Shall we continue in the bedroom?” Leuriel smiled and quickly kissed his lips again. “Let’s.” The two then got up and went to the bedroom, Morgan pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. Leuriel crawled onto the bed and laid back. Her belly, now the size as if she was at the end of a pregnancy, stood up from her chubby frame. Morgan crawled onto the bed, and started rubbing her belly. Leuriel cooed and sighed as the pleasure traveled in waves through her body. “Oh, being with a demon… I’m such a naughty angel…” Morgan grinned. He felt some sort of arcane pride. Yes. He, a demon was with an angel, and he was going to do so many naughty things to her. Hell, he was sure with what they’ve already done Leuriel was eligible for getting her wings ripped off. Morgan had been with many women before, but this was an angel, and that made it as exciting as if it was his first time with a woman in general. He dragged his hand across her side, making a promise to himself that he would have every curve of her body committed to memory. 

He slowly moved his hands to the bottom of her belly. "Oh yes... I could only imagine what your superiors would think if they saw you like this..." Growled out the demon. "I don't...give a shit... Besides... It's not like they can see through me... That's supposed to be my job..." giggled the angel, seemingly drunk with lust. With a single hand he gripped the band of her panties and pulled them down and off. Luna gave a squeak of surprise as her sex was exposed, slick with moisture. 'She’s already this turned on… And all I’ve done is give her a belly rub and made out with her. Who knew angels were this easy?' Morgan though as he ran two fingers across her entrance. Leuriel gave a moan in response. This was a completely new experience to her. It felt like electricity from before was now pulsing up into her core. Morgan held his fingers up, licking the wetness from them. A grin spread across his face as he inserted his fingers directly into her. Leuriel screamed out in pleasure, gripping at the sheets. Morgan quickly retracted his hand, a look of worry on his face. “Are you ok? Is something wrong?” asked the demon worriedly. Leuriel panted and looked up at Morgan. “That... that felt so good… I think there’s something with my vessel that makes me really sensitive down there…” Whispered the angel. Morgan nodded. “Would you… would you like me to stop?” The angel looked at him with wide eyes, her hands gripping at the sheets. “No! Please… keep going…” Leuriel whined out. Morgan smirked. “As you wish.” And with that, he plunged his fingers deep into her. 

That night was filled with screams, moans, and pants, not of pain, but of lust. At the end of the night Leuriel had passed out completely from sensory overload, and all Morgan had done was finger her. Seeing her stomach rise and fall with each of her breaths made a smile appear on Morgan’s face. He laid down next to Leuriel and pulled the covers up over them. Morgan carefully wrapped his arms around the angel and started to slowly rub her belly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and cuddled up against her, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Leuriel rolled over in bed. Under most circumstances, she didn’t sleep, on account of being an angel and not needing to. But after last night, Leuriel had learned of a new feeling; exhaustion. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the sleeping face of her… was boyfriend the right word? They technically lived together now, and after last night being ‘just friends’ seemed out of the question. Leuriel was never really taught how human relationships worked.

She rolled back over and saw on the digital clock 11:30. Her eyes widened. She must have been more tired than she thought. She carefully got out of bed, running a hand over her belly to assess the damages of last night. While the last time she gained weight it seemed to be evenly displaced, this time it seemed to all center in her belly, which was still just as big and round as it was last night. Leuri grabbed at the sides of her belly and jiggled it, watching how it bounced in the mirror, making the angel giggle. Leuriel walked over to one of the dressers. Without her noticing, Morgan must have gotten up and put away all of her clothes, since there were now signs on top of the dresser, one on each side. The sign on the left said “His” in a rather sketchy font, and on the other side “Hers” was written in a calligraphy font. Leuriel smirked and started pulling out clothes for the day. As Leuriel was tugging on a pair of panties, Morgan sat up and yawned. “Good morning dear…” Leuriel, picking up a bra and putting it on, turned around with a small smile, starting to get used to the terms of endearment. “Good morning.” Answered the angel. Morgan got out of bed and walked over to Leuriel, kissing her forehead and placing his hands on her belly, sending tingles through her body. “So what do you have planned for today?” Asked Morgan. Leuriel looked down and thought for a moment. “Well, I should probably record how good the humanity of the day people are…” Leuriel answered. Morgan smiled. “Great! You can do that while I grab some things for tonight.” He walked past Leuriel and started pulling clothes out for himself. 

After the couple got all dressed, they left their apartment holding each other's hands at Morgan's insistence. Leuriel was wearing a button-up blouse, jean shorts, and flip-flops. Morgan was wearing a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Leuriel wiped her forehead. It was the early afternoon in the middle of July, and it was hot. “How are you not sweating? It’s so hot…” whined the angel. Morgan chuckled. “Well, I guess I’m just used to warm weather. And if you want we could get some ice cream to cool you off.” Leuriel looked at him quizzically. “What’s… Ice cream?” Asked Leuriel. Morgan chuckled. “It’s frozen flavored milk. And don’t worry, it sounds a lot better than it sounds.” Answered the demon. Leuriel smiled. “Okay. I do like milk though, you know that.” said Leuriel. Morgan just smiled and shook his head.

Eventually the two got to the ice cream parlor, with Leuriel recording the goodness of everyone they saw, with a majority of them being lighter shades of blue than before. As they walked inside the girl behind the counter looked up smiling and said. “Hiya! What can I get you two?” Leuriel looked up at the ice cream menu. After a second she nudged Morgan. “Will I die if I have death by chocolate?” Leuriel asked quietly. Morgan chuckled a little. “No hun, it’s just super chocolaty.” Answered Morgan. Leuriel walked up to the counter. “Can I have a medium death by chocolate cone please?” Asked Leuriel, giving the worker a good look. Leuriel was amazed by the shining light blue aura that the worker gave off. It was nearly white. She was definitely the most good person she had seen that day. Morgan walked up behind her. “And I would like a medium strawberry cone please.” Added the demon. The worker nodded. “Coming right up!” With surprising swiftness, the worker made both of their cones and passed them over the counter. “That’ll be $7.59.” Informed the worker. Morgan smiled and handed her a ten dollar bill, as well as sticking a five in her tip jar. “Thank you very much, and have a good day!” chirped the worker as the couple left, enjoying their treats.

As Leuriel licked at her cone, and realizing rather quickly that she really liked chocolate. Morgan started chuckling to himself. “What’s so funny?” Leuriel asked as she turned to Morgan. “Hun, I think that worker thought you were pregnant.” Answered Morgan. At that statement Leuriel’s cheeks turned bright red. “What? No… what makes you think that?” Leuriel asked. Morgan held his ice cream cone close to Leuriel’s. Even with what she had already licked, Leuriel's death by chocolate cone was noticeably bigger than Morgan’s. “Hun, we both ordered medium cones.” said the demon. Leuriel said nothing, and just licked at her cone in embarrassment. As they walked and enjoyed their “breakfast”, Leuriel thought, mostly about her appearance, but also about Morgan’s comment from before they left. “Morgan, what did you mean about ‘things for tonight’?” Asked Leuriel. Morgan, who was making a rather obnoxious noise from sucking out his ice cream through a hole he had bit through the bottom of the cone, turned to her. “Oh, I just wanted to stop by the store and grab some things for dinner tonight.” Morgan answered. Leuriel, internally sighing in relief, said “Oh. Okay then” and smiled.

After they had finished their cones, Morgan took the lead and went to the grocery store, grabbing a cart and walking in. Leuriel walked behind him. “So… this is a store?” asked the angel. Morgan walked down an aisle and without turning back simply said. “Yup. This is where most people go to get their food nowadays. And speaking of food…” Morgan looked around at the aisle he and Leuriel were currently in: The snack aisle, and there was a sale. All snack foods half off.

Morgan looked back at Leuriel, who was staring at the soda section, specifically the two-liter bottles of iced tea. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, her belly slightly bouncing in rhythm under her shirt. Seeing just how cute and round she was made a blush creep across Morgan’s face and a tightness form in his pants. He cleared his throat. “Hey hun, stupid question, but do you guys have a concept of snacks up in Heaven?” Morgan asked. Leuriel stopped her rocking and turned to him, thinking. “Not… really.” Leuriel answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. A grin spread on the demon’s face. “Well, then today will definitely be an educational experience for you.” He said as he grabbed a couple bags of Doritos and dropped them into the cart. Leuriel walked over and picked one of them up. “...What are these?” asked the angel. Morgan, who was now carrying multiple boxes and packages turned back. “Those are chips.” Leuriel looked at the bag, then turned it around and looked at the back. “What are all these numbers?” she asked, trying to decipher their meaning. Morgan dropped the treats in his arms and went up to her. “Those are the nutritional facts. How many calories and how much salt it has and yadda yadda… Don’t worry about it.” Informed Morgan. Leuriel stared at the numbers. They were all kinda high, but maybe that meant it was healthier. While angels were required to know some aspects on human culture, their history, some of their common customs, strangely enough their food was pushed under the rug. Leuriel figured that they didn’t want to confuse the angels with unimportant necessities like eating and sleeping. Of course that didn’t stop Leuriel from accessing the archives and finding books on human cuisine to read in her spare time. Leuriel dropped the bag and picked up another item in the cart. Oreos.

Leuriel’s eyes widened at the sight. There were three almost identical packages, one had “Regular Oreos” which appeared to be two chocolate cookies with something white in the middle, another was “chocolate Oreos” with the white thing replaced with what she assumed was chocolate, and the last was “golden chocolate” which had yellow cookies and a brown middle. “I think you’ll really like those. ‘Course, everyone likes them. Apparently they’re as addictive as cocaine.” Chuckled Morgan. Leuriel stared in surprise at Morgan’s seemingly casual comment as he perused the sodas. “How...how could they allow something like that to be sold to people?” Asked Leuriel with worry in her voice. Without turning away Morgan simply replied “How could they sell things that cause cancer? Or sell things that cause harm? But cigarettes, guns and alcohol are still being sold. You need to realize Leuri, that humans are stupid and will eventually wipe themselves out. It’s inevitable. But for now let’s enjoy their marvels and buy some really cheap, really tasty junk food.” He said as he picked up a two-liter of iced tea and Diet Coke.

Leuriel sighed and looked down, a white and blue box now catching her eye. She picked it up and in large red letters it read “Twinkies”. Morgan looked at her and smirked. “That’s surprising. You know those things never actually go bad? Whole world can go to Hell, and all that’ll be left will be cockroaches and those.” Leuriel quickly dropped the box and walked up to Morgan. “How do you know all this stuff?” Leuriel asked. Morgan, seemingly satisfied with their collection of junk food, pushed the cart out of the aisle and went into another. “Just random facts you find out from being on Earth for so long.” 

Leuriel looked at the contents of their cart. “You know… none of this stuff seems very healthy…” Morgan cackled, a little too maliciously for her liking. “Oh, none of it is. But that’s the point,” He quickly turned to Leuriel and placed a hand on her belly. Leuriel could feel her embarrassment growing from being in public but was thankful no one seemed to be around them at the moment. “I want this, to be bigger. Well, I want all of you to be bigger, but this most of all.” Morgan said quietly. His voice was deeper, as it usually was whenever he was turned on, which in turn made her turned on. Leuriel’s cheeks grew red, but at the same time another thought came back up to the surface. “No… I can’t… I’m already too big as it is… If people think I’m pregnant now I couldn’t imagine what they’d think if I got any bigger…” Said the angel. At this Morgan pulled her close into a kiss, distracting her as one of his hands snaked up under her shirt and slid under her bra, pressing his thumb and index against her hardening nipple. Leuriel moaned in his mouth at the sensation, and Morgan pressed a kiss to her ear, where he whispered. “They’d think that you are the sexiest being they’d ever seen. They’d want you just as badly as I want you, but they’ll never have you because you’re mine. You’re my big, sexy angel, and as long as you’re with me you’ll be getting bigger and rounder, and sexier…” 

As his lips left Leuriel’s ear she could feel her mind fogging up with lust. Normally she wouldn’t have such thoughts, but with him calling her that, his big, sexy angel, it clicked something on in her that had only been half way before. A grin spread on her face as she said in a wistful tone “Yeah…big and round and sexy...” Her arms came together at the bottom of her stomach, subconsciously rubbing it. Leuriel's mind was filled with images of herself, naked and grown to unimaginable proportions. In her mind she groped at her belly, an enormous orb of fat. surrounding her stomach were dozens of faceless servants, rubbing and worshiping her belly as if she was a goddess. 

Leuriel followed Morgan as he walked around the store, silent save for the occasional giggle from her fantasies. Morgan grabbed meats(ground beef and bacon), cheese, buns, and potatoes. As they passed by the dairy Morgan noticed another sale in that by buying one gallon of milk, you could get a gallon of chocolate milk half off. Morgan grinned and grabbed a gallon of whole milk and chocolate and continued on.

The couple then went into line to check out, With Morgan taking treats from the cart onto the conveyor belt. Once everything was on the belt, Morgan turned around and tossed a roll of mints from one of the candy shelves onto the belt. Leuriel did the same, except with a Three Musketeers bar. Once everything was bagged Morgan pulled out a card and swiped it into the reader, quickly paying for their food. Morgan took the receipt from the cashier and picked up all their bags and walked out, with Leuriel behind him, hands still rubbing and supporting her belly.


	5. Chapter 5

After walking back home, Morgan started putting all the food away, but not before giving Leuriel a quick kiss. “Wait on the couch for me, ok hun?” Morgan asked. Leuriel nodded, turning around, giving Morgan the opportunity to smack her prodigious butt. Leuriel gasped and giggled, walking over to the couch and kicking off her sandals. She flopped back onto it and stretched, letting her shirt ride up and expose her round stomach. Leuriel hummed and closed her eyes. She didn’t know why, but she felt… blissful.

She closed her eyes for a moment, only opening them because she heard the couch springs shift. Morgan was laying with her on the couch, his lips inches from hers. “Hey baby…” Morgan said quietly. Leuriel looked up at the demon-- no, her demon. Heaven be damned, she loved him, regardless of what he was. The warmth she felt in her chest whenever they were this close had to mean something. A smile spread on her face. “Hey…” she said leaning forward, kissing Morgan. “So… what’s for dinner?” asked the angel coyly. Morgan smiled and kissed her neck. “I was thinking bacon cheeseburgers and homemade fries…” He answered, trailing a hand up her side. Leuriel licked her lips. “Mm… that sounds good… but what about all those treats we got?” Leuriel asked. Morgan chuckled and turned her head to the coffee table, which was now covered in various bowls full of cookies and chips, she could also see the bottle of iced tea on the floor beside it. “Help yourself.”

Leuriel sat up and, noticing her shirt, tucked it back down. She picked up a dorito and sniffed it. It smelt dry, but not much like else. She shrugged and tossed the chip into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sudden burst of salty cheese flavor. She crunched the chip and swallowed, quickly grabbing a handful. She happily munched on the chips as Morgan watched. “I take it you like those?” Morgan asked. Leuriel nodded. Stopping to notice how her fingertips were now orange. She showed them to Morgan, who laughed. “It’s just the cheese dust hun. You can lick it off.” Leuriel looked down at her fingers before tentatively licking one. Sure enough, it was the same cheese flavor as the chip. She licked it off before cleaning up her other fingers.

As Leuriel finished off the chips, Morgan sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. It turned on to Animal Planet, which was currently playing a documentary on animals in the Amazon. Leuriel looked up at the TV as she was grabbing her iced tea, seemingly enamored by it. “Pretty…” Leuriel mumbled as she stuck the bottle in her mouth and started drinking. Morgan smiled. There was something adorable about her, the way her large eyes glittered as she looked at the screen of the TV, occasionally looking away to grab a cookie or twinkie.

As the couple sat and watched TV, Morgan gazed at the clock and saw it was 5:30, time for him to make dinner. He looked down at his current predicament. Leuriel had finished off her snacks, and had positioned herself onto his lap, as well as moving his arms onto her belly as she made the comment that she was “full but not stuffed”. Her eyes were affixed to the TV, but not in the same manner they were before. They were now glazed over slightly. Morgan kissed Leuriel’s cheek and mumbled. “I gotta start making dinner hun.” Leuriel turned her head to kiss him back and said “Okay.” before getting up and granting Morgan use (and feeling) of his legs again. Morgan walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare their dinner.

Leuriel laid on the couch, both of her hands absentmindedly rubbing her belly. She couldn’t understand why, but for some reason she felt only what she could describe as “sick”, but she didn’t feel the need to vomit or any other unsavory activities. Underneath her shirt she could feel and hear her stomach as it gurgled and groaned, things she didn’t know a stomach could do. Something that also silently troubled her were her clothes. At the beginning of the day her shorts fit fine, but her blouse was a little baggy, one of the larges that Morgan had mentioned. But at the current moment her belly was filling up any of creases that the loose fabric was producing, and she could feel her shorts cut into her supple hips and ass. Perhaps there was something in all of those snacks that was affecting her vessel.

As Leuriel ruminated on her clothes, a savory smell, not unlike her dumplings from the night before wafted into her nostrils. She craned her neck just in time for Morgan to say “Dinner’s ready Leuri.” Leuriel smiled. Being an angel they never really had nicknames due to the expected formality of them, so sparks of excitement shot through Leuriel’s body whenever Morgan referred to her as Leuri. Not to mention it was another sign that Leuriel, or rather “Leuri” was his. 

She got up with a little effort and walked to the table and sat down. In front of Leuri was a plate with a rather impressively sized double bacon cheeseburger. Both of the patties were half as wide around as frisbees, and half as thick as hockey pucks. On each patty was a generous layer of melted cheddar cheese and four strips of thick cut bacon. Next to the burger on Leuri’s plate was a mountain of homemade steak fries, glistening with salt. Morgan, who sat at the other end with a more reasonably sized single burger and fries nodded to the various condiments between them on the table. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I grabbed everything and figured you could dress it yourself.” Leuri looked down again at the large amount of food before her. It smelt so good, but she was still kinda full from her snacking, and her stomach still felt weird. Eventually, she gave in, slathering her bun with mayo, and covering her burger and fries with ketchup. Leuri picked up the goliath sandwich and took a big bite. 

Stars shot out from behind her eyes the burger was so good. The meat was cooked perfectly, and the way the flavors in her mouth all mingled, the savory meat, the sweet ketchup, and of course the salty bacon. She let out an audible moan as the bite slid down her throat. Even though she was created by God personally, as all angels were, she had no recollection of their appearance. If they were to ever meet personally, she imagined that God would look something like this sandwich. “Good, huh?” Morgan chuckled as he took a bite of his own burger. “How are you so good at cooking? This is amazing!” Leuri asked. Before Morgan could answer, Leuriel tore back into her burger with gusto. 

Morgan simply watched in amazement as his girlfriend, a 5’2 angel, devoured an enormous double bacon cheeseburger, a pile of fries, along with the rather tall glass of chocolate milk he had given her to wash down the meal. His amazement turned into excitement as she sat back in her chair. Leuri's stomach, with all the food that she had devoured, had grown so much that diamonds of creamy pale skin were visible in the gaps on her blouse buttons. Morgan licked his lips at the sight. “Did you enjoy that dear?” asked the demon. Leuri smiled, her hands resting on the sides of her belly, trying to calm the now angrier gurgles she could feel inside. “Oh yeah... It’s weird though... I’m full, but I want more.” She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

At that moment, something shifted in her belly that caused it to grow out an inch, and to her shirt that inch may have been a mile as every button from the bottom of her stomach to the bottom of her breasts popped off and flew at Morgan. Morgan sat there, wide eyed with his mouth agape at the sight before him. Leuriel blushed and picked up her glass. There was a small bit of chocolate milk at the bottom of it and she tipped her glass back, getting those last few drops. With those, the button on her shorts followed its brethren to the floor. Morgan pushed his plate towards Leuriel and stood up. “Here hun, you can finish mine. I’ll get the other burger I made ready for you.” Muttered Morgan in an almost frenzied tone as he turned back to the kitchen. Leuriel shrugged and stuck one of his fries in her mouth. As Morgan prepared Leuriel’s seconds(another double), he looked up at her. She was unbuttoning the last buttons on her blouse and shed it off, along with her ruined shorts. Morgan had to do a double take. Was she fatter already? While yes, her belly was obviously larger than usual, Her boobs seemed to be spilling out of her bra cups, and her panties seemed to be really digging into her hips, giving Leuri a noticeable muffin top. As she devoured his burger he could’ve sworn he could see her puff up a little. Her bra straps were tightening around her shoulders as more of her breasts pushed the cups forward. He finished the burger, as well as dumping the remainder of the fries onto a plate and delivered it out to her, just as she finished off the last of his dinner.

“Here you are my dear. This should fill up your tummy.” He grinned and winked, setting down the plate in front of her. Leuriel smiled and kissed him. “Thank you dear.” She said as she picked up the burger and bit into it with the same gusto as the last two. Morgan bit his lip. He could feel his cock twitching in his boxers. He needed her. He needed to be in her. But he had to wait. He had to see how far she could go. He sat down, taking a sip from his glass of water. Leuriel finished the burger, and with that her bra snapped off. Her large breasts, somehow keeping their perky roundness without her bra, shifted down a little onto her belly. Morgan quickly got up and ran to the bedroom. That was the final straw. He needed to do something about his dick. 

Leuriel looked at her boyfriend run off, a look of confusion on her face. 'What’s been eating him? He’s been acting weird all day…' Leuriel thought as she munched on her fries, dunking them in ketchup. About halfway through her fries she heard a snap as her panties finally gave up the fight. She casually pulled their remains off of her body and tossed them to her ruined clothes pile before returning to her fries. Once they were finished, she stood up with her hands on her belly. She was stuffed, no… This feeling was definitely beyond stuffed. With her hands resting on her belly she carefully waddled to the bedroom, making sure not to bump into anything sharp, less she pop her vessel.

Once in the bedroom she noticed the lights were off and there was some large mound on the bed. “Morgan?” She flicked the lights on, and screamed at what she saw. It was Morgan all right, in his demon form. He had gray skin, his hair and beard now black. His ears were now pointed, and he had large black horns curling back on his head. He was on his knees, naked, and furiously jerking off his cock which was about as long and thick as Leuri’s forearm. Once the lights came on he froze in place, craning his head to Leuriel as she screamed. “...H-h-hey baby…” said the demon. His voice was that deep, husky one. Was that his actual voice? Leuriel placed a hand on the wall for balance, the other one remaining on her belly. “H-Hey… so… this is… this is what you really look like?” Morgan looked down at himself, his hand still grasped around his length. “Yeah… not… not what I had planned for the reveal. If it means anything I was fantasizing about you.” Leuriel giggled a little, then walked over to the bed, getting onto it. 

She crawled up to Morgan, resting her belly against his lap. “Poor baby… got so hot and bothered about his big, sexy angel stuffing herself that he couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe I should do something about this…” With that she wrapped both of her hands around the length, its head prodding the underside of her belly, and started stroking it slowly. Sometimes when she was bored enough and wasn’t in the mood to read about food, she would read up on human relationship rituals and always got a naughty feeling whenever she read the chapters on sex. If she remembered correctly, what she was doing right now was called a “hand job”. As she stroked it, Morgan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body slowly leaning back in pleasure. “When was the last time a girl’s done this to you?” Leuri asked, quickened her pace. Morgan groaned. “It’s… been a while.” Leuri smiled. She could feel the spasms of his cock, now she was going to see how long he can hold out.

Without any warning, she let go of his dick and fell back on the bed, her belly rising up into the air. She slowly spread her legs, and with a higher tone moaned out. “Oh Morgan… Your big sexy angel wants you so badly~” She moved one of her hands over her mouth to stifle a burp that was coming up, as her other hand went South in order to stroke herself. In reality she couldn't quite get her hand down far enough so she instead gave herself a slight belly rub. Morgan snapped back into reality and leaned forward, towering over her. With a flick of his wrist, one of the ribbons on his tattoo rippled to life and flew off his arm, wrapping tightly around Leuriel’s wrists and holding her arms above her head. Morgan bent low, his red eyes meeting with her blue. “Oh, you want me do you? Well, I'll let you have me. And after tonight, I will make sure you will never want anyone else...” He breathed, giving a wide grin that revealed a sharp set of fangs. Without another word he stuck his length into her opening.

Leuriel’s head rolled back and she screamed out in pleasure. He was so big, it felt like he was truly stretching her body in every limit imaginable. He rested his hands on her belly, pressing into it as he pumped into her. Her whole lower body felt on fire, but it felt so good. She looked down and saw her breasts jiggling madly at the movement, with her belly remaining mostly in place due to Morgan’s hands. Feeling his hands press into the taut skin of her belly drove her mad. She had no idea these feelings of pain and pleasure could mingle so well together. After a moment she could feel the pleasure rising in her nether regions, electricity-like pleasure circulating through her whole body. Leuri's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed out when her orgasm hit. Morgan's eyes widened as Leuri arched her back and stretched out her arms, shooting literal sparks from her fingers.

Morgan’s thrusting slowed down a bit afterwards. Leuri could feel his cock spasm harder as he attempted to pull out. With a swift movement she wrapped her chubby legs around his waist, pulling him deep into her. She screamed out. “No! Do it...in me.” And as if on command, Morgan arched his back and came. Leuriel gasped as she could feel his seed filling her. Who knew how long he had been pent up, but clearly it was a while. After a few moments Morgan finished and pulled out. Leuriel could feel his seed start to drip out and she closed her legs with a slightly wet noise.

Morgan panted, shifting back to his human form as he retracted his tattoos. Leuriel ran her hands slowly over her belly, feeling if it had grown with his cum. Morgan laid back on the bed, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Leuriel slowly shifted her position so that she was laying next to Morgan, her belly towards him. Morgan looked over where Leuri was laying before and brushed away some of the ash from the wing-shaped scorch marks on their sheets. Leuriel took one of Morgan's hands and placed it on her belly, feeling the warmth radiating from it. As if on command Morgan started rubbing in small circles. Morgan turned his head to Leuri, a smile on his face. “I… I think I love you…” mumbled the demon. Leuri smiled, a slight blush coming across her cheeks. Leuri could feel the heat in her chest burn as she leaned in close and whispered. “I love you too."

After a moment Morgan's eyes widened like dinner plates as he jumped from the bed. "Oh fuck!" Morgan shouted now pacing back and forth. Leuri looked at him, confusedly. "What's wrong? Was I not supposed to say that?" Morgan froze in place, his head craning towards the angel. "Huh? No, you're fine Leuri. But... we just had sex." Leuriel nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes. I believe that's what the action we just performed is called." Leuri stated. Morgan kept opening and closing his hands, trying to figure out how to convey his message. "Yes! We just had sex... without condoms. Do you know what happens when a boy and a girl have sex, without condoms?" Morgan muttered, those last tow words coming out through strained teeth. Leuri stopped to think for a moment, but then she remembered. "Oh! Yeah, don't worry about that. I can't get pregnant. Female vessels don't have functional wombs or ovaries." The angel informed, placing a hand on her lower stomach. Morgan instantly relaxed and looked at her. "Really?" he asked, hope in his voice. Leuri nodded, then patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Yes, really. Now come on. I wanna cuddle." Said the angel, her lips pouting at the last part. 

Morgan laid back on the bed, giving Leuriel the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and pulled herself to him, resting her belly against the curve of his back. “You could'a told me before you can't get pregnant...” Morgan mumbled. Leuri nuzzled herself against the back of Morgan’s neck and whispered "You never asked." Morgan shrugged in defeat and grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed, pulling them up over themselves. Leuriel stroked Morgan’s chest and whispered. “Goodnight…” But was met with no response. Leuri craned her head to see that Morgan had already fallen asleep. He must have been more tired out from that then she thought. She giggled and cuddled close to him. She wasn’t tired, but she was enjoying being with him, even if he was asleep. There was something calming about Morgan to her. Leuri almost felt like he was like a guardian angel to her, in some twisted horrific way. Leuri decided not to dwell on it too much and rather just let her mind wander as she laid there, feeling the warmth of her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

As the night hours passed, Leuriel could do little else except lay with her sleeping boyfriend, and listen to the various noises of her body. Her stomach still didn’t feel good, and the massive quantities of food and vigorous movement hadn’t helped. As she laid on her back rubbing it, she noticed how her stomach had already lost some of its firmness, as she could now comfortably sink her fingers into her flesh. From her angle it was still quite round, and was still gurgling and groaning, though now it at least seemed somewhat quieter.

She looked over at the clock Morgan had on the bedside table. 12:30. Maybe she could get up without disturbing Morgan. She carefully rolled over onto her side and shifted herself up, their bed creaking slightly from her weight concentrating at one point. After that she stood up slowly, keeping one hand on the bed to insure her balance. She carefully tiptoed out of the room, making note of how her thighs rubbed together now, and walked into the bathroom.

She carefully closed the door, noticing that one of its hinges had broken, probably a result of her busting the door open in her fit of rage, and turned the light on. She gazed at herself in the mirror. It was still her, just… definitely bigger. Her face now had a certain roundness, with her cheeks appearing much fuller, and if she looked down only a little bit, a double chin formed on her. Next were her breasts, absolutely enormous. She ran some calculations and figured her breasts were roughly an H-cup at the moment. "Morgan is gonna have to buy me new bras…" the angel lamented to herself. Were it not for her stomach which they were currently resting on, they would probably be quite susceptible to gravity and hang a bit low on her. Speaking of her stomach, It was definitely the largest part of her at the moment. She turned to her side, attempting to view its entirety in the mirror. Sure enough, from the side her belly jut off her frame as if she was pregnant. Her belly still retained its round shape, while also hanging a little from gravity. She ran a hand over the side of her stomach, thankful for having no stretch marks, probably an unknown perk from being in a vessel. 

Lastly she ran her hands over her hips and ass. It seemed as if her breasts and butt were always attempting to be of equal size. Her ass stood out from behind her like a shelf, attempting to counterbalance the three large orbs on her front. And with such a butt, she needed hips and thighs of equivalent chub. Her legs now had to be at least twice as thick as when she first came to Earth. Leuri ran her arms, now possessing a softness of their own, up her body, before resting them on the sides of her belly. She looked at herself in the mirror as one thought came in her mind. 'God, I’m fat. '

As Leuriel examined her body in the mirror, the grumblings of her upset stomach lessened into nothing, only to be replaced by a rather unusual noise: a growl. Leuriel’s eyes widened at the noise. She shouldn’t be hungry. For one, she ate way more food than she should’ve, and also, angels don’t get hungry. She poked and prodded her stomach, trying to figure out why it would do such a noise. But all her mind could come up was one thing and one thing only: She was hungry.

She sighed in defeat. Perhaps that would explain why her belly was back to being soft. Perhaps her vessel’s issues were that it could quickly metabolize food like most vessels normally do, but instead of angelic energy it stores it as fat. She slowly shook her head as she walked to the fridge. 'This is where Morgan stores all his food, I think.' Leuriel pondered to herself as she opened the door, a bright light washing over her. It was kinda empty. Two gallons of milk, one nearly empty while the other one was the one bought earlier, and the gallon of chocolate milk, a carton of eggs, as well as a carton of orange juice,and a few other odds and ends. Sitting on one of the shelves was the Three Musketeers bar that Leuriel had grabbed at the store while in her daze. She picked it up and unwrapped it. It was chocolate of course, and Leuri mindlessly took a bite of it. Her eyes widened. She had no idea that you could cover chocolate in chocolate. The angel grinned and quickly shoved the rest of the treat into her mouth. She moaned a little as the gooey delicious chocolate slid down her throat. But now she was kinda thirsty. She shrugged and grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk, 'Morgan probably got it just for her anyways, surely he wouldn’t care how she drunk it.' Leuriel reasoned to herself as she flicked off the cap and tipped it up with ease, drinking straight from the jug.

Leuriel’s midnight snack was interrupted from the shattering of a window. She set down her jug and quickly turned her head to the noise. Standing in the living room were two demons, one of which was holding a burlap sack. “So, uh… Boss. Why’re we breaking into here again?” the demon holding the sack asked. The other demon, Boss, smacked his face. “For the last time… our spies saw that Moras’Zoth had some cutie-patootie with him now. So we’re here to kidnap her, and use ‘er as leverage so Moras’Zoth gives us the location of the rings.” Leuriel stepped out from the kitchen and cleared her throat. “I believe the “cutie-patootie” you’re looking for is me.” The two demons turned to her wide eyed, Boss shouting an expletive while his lackey looked down at his bag. “We’re gonna need a bigger bag…”

Leuriel’s brow furrowed as her choker, the one item that has never left her body started glowing, covering her body in a bright light. When the light died, she was back to her original thin size, with her choker, now in its true form as her halo, floating around her neck. Her eyes were glowing with a bright blue light as glowing golden wings emerged from her back. She lifted one of her hands and shot a beam of holy energy from her palm at the demon with the bag, vaporizing him instantly. 

Boss, looking at the small pile of ash that was his partner, turned to the pissed off angel with his hands raised defensively. “I’m just gonna leave now. I was never here. I’m gonna tell them I saw nuthin’.” muttered Boss quickly. and before Leuriel could react, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leuriel lowered her arm as electricity started to crackle up her arm, shocking her. Leuriel gasped as her wings disappeared and her halo reverted back to a choker. Leuriel's thin body dropped to the floor headfirst with a loud CRACK, knocking her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Leuriel awoke the next morning. The first thing she saw was Morgan’s worried face. “Oh, thank God. You’re ok. I saw the broken glass and you and I was… are you ok?” Leuriel looked around. She was on their couch now. Morgan must have put her there. She looked over and saw the window, now seemingly fixed. She looked down at herself, she was still thin. 'As I should be.' A rogue thought came to her mind. Was she ok? She got up from the couch, without a word and went to the bedroom, getting some clothes to wear.   
Morgan followed her. “Leuri… talk to me.” Leuriel sighed and rested her head on the dresser. She finished putting on her clothes, a much looser shirt and some Capri's, and walked out, slipping on her sneakers. “I just… I need some space today.” Leuriel said quietly. And without another word she walked out.

She walked through the streets, recording the goodness in people. All blues, just in varying shades as normal. However the more she recorded, the more painful of a headache she started to gain in the side of her head. Leuriel found a library with large stone steps. She sat down and materialized the stone tablet she used for recording her findings, as well as sending messages to other angels. The white stone it was made of crumbled away to reveal a more modern smartphone. She composed a message to the angel that was in charge of vessel creation. “Vessel defections interfere with mission. Requesting new one. Allow me reviewal of vessel before finalization.” The angel typed out. With a press of the screen the message was sent.

In the meantime, Leuriel pulled up the Angel Database, a wellspring of all the known knowledge in the universe. It made the Library of Alexandria look like a flip book. She went to the section on demons and searched for “Moras’Zoth”. Sure enough, a picture of Morgan’s demon form appeared. In the picture, he was without his beard and with much longer hair pulled back in braids. It wrote how he was a powerful demon lord, with legions upon legions of demons in his own personal army. Not that he needed it. Moras’Zoth was so powerful, that he had a body count of over two million humans and angels, by himself. It mentioned how he knew some sort of magic to convert souls into ink, which he would use for his tattoos that he could control at will. "Well that explains last night..." The angel muttered to herself. Leuriel scrolled to the bottom, which was a section titled “Death”. Apparently, he was the lead general in the Demon armies during the Ring Crusades. The Ring Crusades were a war that took place over 3,000 years ago between Heaven and Hell over two powerful relics known as the Ring of Angels, and the Ring of Devils. Leuriel was only a little over 200 years old, so while she wasn't involved in the war, she had learned about it, and how it had no real winner as the rings both disappeared. On Moras’Zoth’s page it mentions that he had disappeared around the same time the rings disappeared, and was presumed dead by both Heaven and Hell. “Y’know, they really need to get these updated…” Leuriel mumbled to herself as she made her tablet disappear.

As Leuriel stood up, she was grabbed by two men. “Hey! What’re you-” One of the men covered her mouth with his hand. Leuriel could see by their auras that they were demons. She screamed and started struggling, but they were stronger than her. The men dragged her off down an alley, where a third demon waited for them. “Well, well, well… Look what we have here boys.” The third demon said as he went into his true form, revealing him to be Boss. The two other demons dropped their disguises and pushed her down. Leuriel held up her hand at Boss. Instead of holy energy, static electricity appeared around her hand, travelling up her arm and around her neck, shocking her and making her scream in pain. “Aww, what’s the matter angel girl? Powers on the fritz?” Boss taunted. Leuriel looked up at him, rage in her eyes. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Boss simply smirked and knelt down to her. Right before he socked her across the face, sending her to the floor with a hard crack as her head made contact. 

“But you didn’t kill me, so shaddup! And now, we’re gonna beat the shit outta ya, even more so than before since ya can’t fight back. And when ya boyfriend comes along we’ll beat the shit outta him too until he tells us where the rings are. And then the big man downstairs will give us a hella promotion.” Boss laughed as he revealed his plan, then he kicked her right in the stomach. Leuriel clutched herself and started to cough, feeling something well up in the back of her throat. She looked up behind Boss, her vision blurring slightly. She could almost swear she saw some dark shape in the sky, but it might have just been a telephone wire. 

Before she could think one of the demons behind her stomped on her head. Boss reeled his head back and howled in laughter. “Oh, this is great! I always wanted to kill an angel. It’s a shame that it’s gonna be the shittiest angel that Heaven’s got, but oh we-” Before he could finish, something black, flat and sharp came out from Boss’ mouth, along with trickles of black blood. It moved swiftly to the left, grossly shredding Boss’ cheek, and spraying a nearby wall with his blood. Boss' body dropped, revealing Morgan in his demon form, with one of his tattoos reeled out, and absolute fury in his eyes. The two demons quickly ran off, But Morgan was faster, his tattoo lashing out and wrapping around one of the demons. Morgan flicked his wrist and the bound demon crashed into the other demon, before the both of them smashed into a wall. Morgan reeled back his tattoo, which pulled tighter and tighter around the demon until he was cut in half.

Morgan walked up to the last demon, pulling out one of his tattoos, which turned into a black, angular sword. Morgan stomped on the demon’s chest, the sound of cracking ribs resounding in the air. “I need you to relay this message to Satan. I know what you’ve trying to do. And you need to stop. You know you can’t win, and if you keep trying, I’m going to kill each and every one of your shit minions, and then you.” Morgan said every word slowly with precision and venom. The last demon chuckled darkly. “Oh, you know you can’t do that. You’ll come back to us one of these days, and when you do-” Morgan didn’t let him finish as he drove his sword into the demon’s throat, swiftly decapitating him. His sword melted back into his arm as Morgan turned back to Leuriel, picking her up and changing back to human form. Leuriel looked up at him. His face was hard and without emotion, a hard contrast from his usual relaxed appearance. "I'm... I'm sorry." Leuri said quietly. Morgan kept walking, ignoring the stares he was getting from passerby's. It's not everyday you see a shirtless man with tattoos on his arm and back carry a wounded girl through the streets. Leuriel tried to turn her head, but realized that Morgan was holding her tight against his body. “...Why are you holding me so close?” She whispered. Without turning his head he responded. “Your head is bleeding, and people will question why your blood is gold.” Leuriel nodded a little, but then it started to hurt. Despite all the actions they take to ensure vessels are lifelike, they are still fueled by the ichor of an angel, thus giving them what appeared to be gold blood.

They walked wordlessly back home. Once back in the apartment, Morgan set Leuriel on the couch and went to the bathroom. Leuriel could hear the bath faucet run, and after a bit Morgan returned. “I got you a bath ready.” He said flatly. Leuriel looked up at him. The angel thanked him and got up from the couch, walking to the bathroom. She pried off her clothes. Her shirt had gotten ripped, and her shorts were dirty. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. Bruises were forming on her cheek and stomach, she was starting to get a black eye, and the hair on the left side of her head was sticky and clumped together with her blood. Not to mention all the numerous cuts and scrapes that littered her body. She took a deep breath and held up her hand. A small light appeared in her hand for a moment, before fizzling out into static. She squeaked and dropped her hand, but smiled a little when she looked back in the mirror. Her wounds were slowly healing away already. She walked to the tub and stepped into it, slowly sinking down and letting the water envelop her. She sighed in relief, feeling the hot water wash away any aches and pains she had.

As she sat in the tub with her life no longer in jeopardy, she pondered. Should she let Morgan know what she knows? Should she ask him about the Rings? She sighed and sunk deeper into the water, running her fingers through her hair to try and get the blood out. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She materialized her tablet, which was waterproof and saw that she had a message. “Request deemed frivolous. However, analysis of Angel Leuriel’s vessel has resulted in acknowledgement of five (5) issues. Sending remedies.” Leuriel rolled her eyes and sent a message of acknowledgement before making her tablet disappear. It would be like them to just “remedy” the issue instead of just giving her a new vessel. 

She looked over and on the toilet was a small box. She grabbed it and opened it, revealing six pills. A red, blue, pink, yellow, and white pill. There was also a note, which read. “Red - Metabolic Conversion Issues. Blue - Sensitivity Issues. Pink - Vessel Physical Issues. Green - Vessel Mental Corruption Issues. Yellow - Angelic Power Feedback Issues. White - Vessel Update”. She swallowed the yellow pill and before she could ingest another pill static crackled around her, making the angel squeak. Leuri blacked out for a moment before coming to again. It took her a second to recollect her thoughts. The angel picked up the note again, reading it before tossing the other pills, except the white into the toilet. Fuck those guys. Other than the fact that she got fat a little too easily, the vessel worked kinda okay. What the fuck does mental corruption even mean? Leuri then she held the white pill up to her eye. What updated could they have made for vessels? Well, only one way to find out. Leuriel mused to herself as she popped the pill. She knew she wouldn’t really feel the update until later, so for now, she just laid back in the tub and relaxed.

As she laid there she started thinking again. 'But what about Morgan? He seemed kinda mad at me… Does he want to break up? Or worse, kill me? No… he loves me… does he?' As the angel mused, a memory floated through her mind. “… I kinda have a belly fetish…” 'That’s it!' Leuriel thought to herself. 'Morgan is upset that I got skinny. Well… maybe I could find something in here to make me bigger, just a little bit…' Leuriel looked around the bathroom a bit, before she noticed the shower head. It was a standard shower nozzle, screwed onto the hose that ran down to the knob that controlled the water. Leuriel stood up, and by getting on her tippy toes, ('Why did they have to make this vessel so tiny?') She managed to grab the shower head and unscrew it. She casually dropped it, where it made a sploosh upon hitting the water. 

“Well… now or never…” Leuriel said as she stuck the hose into her mouth, and turned the knob a bit, allowing a trickle of cold water to enter her mouth. The end of the hose didn’t really taste good, and the water, when prior to this she had things like milk and iced tea, was kinda bland. But, this was for a good cause, so she carried on with her admittedly silly plan. She could feel the cold water travel down her throat into her stomach.

As she was swallowing, she slowly started to get bored. 'This is taking too long…' Leuriel thought to herself as she turned the knob a bit farther, just under the halfway mark. At this, the water exploded into her mouth, with nearly enough force to make her spit out the hose. She grabbed onto the hose and started to shove it deeper into her mouth, the end now at the back of her throat. With this, she was definitely getting results, as she ran a hand over her stomach she could feel it bulge and round out. 

After a while, Leuriel started to get sick of the hose’s taste and finally stopped the water. She pulled out the hose, now slightly slick with water and her saliva and dropped it. She ran her hands over her belly and caught herself in the mirror. While not as impressive as it was after her burgers, Leuriel’s belly was definitely big and round. She rubbed and felt it, taking a note on how it sloshed and jiggled a bit more than when it was full of food or fat. She smiled a little, looking at herself. At the size it was, her belly seemed to almost compliment her breasts, now back to being D-cups. As she laid back down in the water, she moaned a bit as the warm water of her bath felt extremely good on her cold, water filled belly. 

She turned to the door and simply sang out “Hey Morgan~…” loud enough to get his attention. She heard the shuffle of footsteps as the bathroom door cracked a little. She positioned herself in the water so that when Morgan entered her belly was obscured. “Yes?” He asked, concern in his voice. Leuri smiled and asked “Can you come in, I’m feeling a little lonely…” Morgan then walked in, shirtless and now confused. The shower hose was gone, so the hose was dangling, and there was a little white box on the toilet. And there was Leuriel, slightly sitting up just enough so that her breasts were obscured in the water. “Um… hey… do you want me to just sit on the toilet, or…” Leuriel giggled at him. “No, silly. I want you in here, with me. Your big, sexy, angel wants you.” answered the angel. And with that, she sat up onto the rim of the tub, her belly sloshing a bit as it adjusted to the position change and rested on her lap. Morgan’s eyes widened at the sight. “How did… How did you…” Leuriel simply shrugged and nodded to the hose. “I was thirsty.”

Morgan wasted no time in pulling off his pants and boxers, quickly getting into the tub with her, though he sat at the opposite end of the tub. After a moment of awkward silence, Morgan sighed. “Leuri… I’m sorry… There’s… there’s a lot I need to tell you.” Leuri looked away and shrugged. “Eh, you don’t gotta tell me nothing Moras’Zoth. I kinda already figured it out.” Leuriel said, making Morgan’s eyes widen. “How the… How did you-?” Morgan started before Leuri cut him off. “Two demons broke in last night. They wanted to kidnap me for leverage so you would tell them where the Rings are. I was having a midnight snack at the time, so I killed one and the other ran off. And today I looked you up. Guess the tattoo bondage should have been a red flag…” The More Leuriel spoke, the deeper Morgan sank into the water, until he was up to his eyes. Leuri saw this and sighed. “Morgan, please. I’m not mad at you or anything. Hell, I don’t care about the rings. I just care about you.”

And with that, she slid back into the water, crawling over until she was on top of Morgan and kissed him. “I love you.” Said Leuri sweetly, looking into his eyes. Morgan wrapped his arms around Leuri and returned the kiss. “I love you too.” After a bit more bath cuddling, the two got out, with Morgan wrapping a towel around them both. Leuri stared up at Morgan and smiled. “Hey… think we could get some food? I’m hungry.”


	8. Chapter 8

The town road was filled with the hum of an engine. An engine belonging to a black Camaro. At the wheel was Morgan, who had just shown Leuriel one of the greatest things on Earth, an all-you-can-eat buffet. Leuri had decided to show off for Morgan, in combination with her genuine hunger, and polished off six heaping plates of food, as well as two plates of dessert.

Currently Leuri was in the passenger seat, which was pulled and tilted back to allow her stomach all the room it needed. At the moment Leuriel’s shorts were unbuttoned and her shirt was rolled up, exposing her swollen stomach to anyone who could look past the tinted windows. Had it not been for her innie belly button, she could have easily passed for someone in the final trimester of their pregnancy. Morgan placed his right hand on it, rubbing it gently. “Wow babe, you sure ate a lot.” chuckled the demon. Leuriel stifled a burp and responded weakly “Yeah… but right now I don't think I can’t eat what I used to be able to. I feel… is there a word that’s beyond stuffed?” Morgan pondered for a moment. “Well, not many of the girls I've been with have really gone beyond full, so I don’t really know… perhaps about to pop?” Leuriel stroked her belly. “Yeah, that sounds about right. I’m sure at this rate I’ll be as big as I was in a few days.” Leuri mumbled. Morgan dry swallowed as he felt his pants tightened. While he did not get to completely see how big she was prior to her drastic weight loss from using her powers, Leuri did describe it to him while they were at the buffet and man was he sorry. As he drove, an idea popped into his mind. It wasn’t a good one, not morally at least. But he would enjoy it, and at the end he was sure Leuri would too. 'Why else would I have bought those?' Morgan justified to himself as they pulled into their apartment parking lot.

With a little help from Morgan, A) to get her out of the car, and B) to re-button her shorts, the couple managed to get inside and back up to their room. Once inside, Morgan spun around and kissed Leuri passionately, while at the same time lifting up her shirt to grope her belly. Leuri let out moans as her sensitively full stomach was felt up in such a manner. Morgan made a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear as he coyly whispered. “I thought you said you were full…” Leuri gasped a little as his fingers dug into her belly. On the way home her body must have already processed some of the food into fat, since before it was rather tight. “I… I thought I was…” Leuri moaned. Morgan grinned and moved a hand down to her shorts, deftly unbuttoning them and allowing them to slide off the floor. “You know how you said we could get you back to your prior size in a few days? How about we move that up to tonight?” growled the demon. Leuri looked up at him, blushing. “But… I still feel full…” The angel said quietly, wrapping her arms around her belly. Morgan lead her to the table, and sat her down in a chair. Morgan kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry my dear, I won’t feed you much. Just enough.” 

And with a snap of his fingers, three ribbons from his tattoo slid off. One ribbon tied Leuri’s arms behind the back of the chair, while the other two wrapped around her ankles, tying her legs to the chair legs. Leuriel gasped at the sudden tightness and started to struggle, however it ended up being futile. Despite appearing like ribbons and being as thin as them, Morgan’s tattoos were stronger than steel. “Morgan! Let me go!” Leuriel shouted as she wiggled, trying to get loose. Morgan returned with a packet of Oreos. Morgan bent down so he was eye level with his imprisoned girlfriend. “Oh, Leuri… just relax, and think of it as more dessert. Besides, I can tell you’re enjoying this.” Morgan said with a smirk. In one swift movement Morgan ripped off both Leuri’s shirt and bra, her breasts resting upon her belly. Morgan rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipples, and also gave them a quick pinch. Leuriel blushed and moaned at the feeling. She couldn’t explain it, but being tied up felt exhilarating to her. She just hoped that Morgan couldn’t see her panties under her belly. 

Morgan held out an Oreo to her. “C’mon dear. Open wide…” Morgan whispered. Leuri shook her head. Morgan shrugged and pinched her nose close. Leuri rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to breath, geniu-” Morgan took the opportunity of her mouth opening and shoved the cookie in. Leuri chewed and swallowed, feeling the cookie join the contents of her already packed stomach. After she swallowed Leuri opened her mouth to say something to Morgan, but with lightning speed he replaced the Oreo in her mouth. This time when Leuri finished it she decided to keep her mouth shut. Morgan tilted his head like a confused puppy, obviously trying to find another way to open her mouth. Leuri smirked until Morgan got down on his knees and started tugging on the her sock. As Morgan pulled it off and flung it over her shoulder Leuri finally cracked. “What’re you doing?” As Leuri was closing her mouth Morgan flicked a cookie as if it was a penny and shot it right into her mouth. Leuri’s eyes widened as the force of the cookie shot it right down the back of her throat, making her swallow harshly on reflex. 

Leuri started coughing, which caught Morgan’s attention. “Need a drink, dear?” Morgan asked innocently. Leuri glared at the demon, not quite knowing if this was another ploy to make her eat another cookie. Leuri simply nodded. To her surprise, Morgan got up, also grabbing the Oreo packet and walked back into the kitchen. Leuri squeaked out. “Can I just have some water, please?” As Morgan put away the Oreos and grabbed the roll of mentos, he placed his head against the cupboard door. It was killing him to do this to her, but it was still so fun being dominant to her. And with all the arousal he was smelling from between her legs, he could tell that deep down she was enjoying it too. He decided that it’d be best to not take it as far as he wanted it to.

Leuri tried to crane her neck back towards the kitchen, but all she could see was Morgan’s back. Morgan walked back, putting back on the table a glass of water, the two liter bottle of diet coke, and the mentos. Morgan got down next to her and traced her jawline with his finger. He placed his lips against her ear and whispered sensually. “Honey… If you finish what’s left on the table, You can go to bed…” Leuriel squirmed in her seat. With the way he was treating her now was making it very hard for her to resist. She whimpered out. “But… I’m so full… there’s no room in my tummy…” Morgan buried his face into Leuri’s neck, making the angel gasp. Why was she so cute?! “You won’t have to worry about that dear… Cause this will make sure you have plenty of room…” Morgan chuckled darkly, standing up and grabbing the diet coke. He unscrewed the bottle and with one hand shoved it right into the bound angel’s mouth.

Leuri’s eyes and cheeks widened as the carbonated liquid filled her mouth. It had a sweet, yet oddly metallic taste. The angel quickly swallowed the soda as more took its place in her mouth. Leuri could feel her stomach expanding with the intake of liquid. Her nostrils burned as the carbonation went up into her nose. At long last Leuri finished the bottle, with Morgan pulling it from her lips. The angel let out an enormous burp followed by a low groan. Her stomach hurt horribly. She looked up at her boyfriend and whimpered out “Please…” But Morgan acted like a demon possessed, his eyes looking glazed. As she opened her mouth Morgan shoved a handful of mints into her mouth.

Leuri wanted to spit them out, but Morgan quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, using the other to tilt her head up and massage her neck. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. “Just swallowed them and we’ll be done.” His voice was low and throaty, lacking any of the lust it had before. It was almost like this was his job to do, rather than foreplay. Leuri struggled to swallow the mints, managing to choke them down. Once she did the couple could hear the loud gurgling coming from her stomach. Leuri moaned as she could feel her stomach stretch out, growing even bigger and rounder. “What’s… What’s happening to me?” Leuri panted out. Morgan said nothing, crouching down and placing his hand on her expanding stomach. His touch felt like pinpricks against her stretched skin.

Morgan flicked his wrist, and the ribbons binding his girlfriend’s limbs flew back to his arm. The angel’s arms flew to her belly, rubbing at the sides gently. Morgan’s mind was in a hedonistic haze, lust fueling his every move and motive. He finally snapped out of it when he heard quiet sobbing. He looked up at his girlfriend’s face, tears running down her cheeks. “...Why? What did I do to deserve this?” Leuri asked quietly. Morgan reached out to her “No, Leuri, I just-” Before he could finish Leuri kicked up, her foot making contact with his chin and knocking him back. “Just what? Does this turn you on? Tying up girls and stuffing them to the point that they’ll explode, you ass?” Leuri stood up, clutching at her middle, a pained grimace on her face. “I’m going to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight.” The angel then stomped off slamming the bedroom door. 

Morgan sat up, clutching at his chin. He turned to shut off the television, and saw two things. One, Leuri had kicked him so hard that she somehow cut his chin, which was bleeding. Two, he was in his demon form. Morgan shuddered and changed back. Morgan sighed, ashamed at himself for thinking with his dick and not his head, and walked to the bathroom. His chin was still bleeding, and had ruined his shirt. “...right. Angels. Guess anything they do stunts my healing.” Morgan mumbled as he grabbed some toilet paper and wetted it, wiping up the blood from his face, then grabbing a towel to press to his chin to hopefully stop the bleeding. Afterwards, Morgan walked out, looking towards his closed bedroom door. He sighed and walked back to the couch, pulling off his shirt. He looked down at himself and could see the impressive bulge coming from his pants. The demon shrugged; it’s not like he was gonna get any action tonight.

In the bedroom Leuri laid on the bed, clutching her stomach and rubbing it. The pain had lessened a little. As Leuri looked down at her stomach she couldn’t help but be slightly amazed by how big it was. It was larger than it had been before, and since the rest of her body was still relatively small, it seemed even bigger. The angel rubbed her thighs together a little, feeling the wetness. She had been turned on from being tied up and it had gotten worse as they went, up until the end. Leuri slipped a hand down, but couldn’t reach her privates. The angel squeaked a little. Why was she feeling like this? She ran her hands up her belly before wrapping them around her breasts. She sighed a little as she rubbed her hardened nipples with her thumbs. Her stomach gurgled and the angel stopped to let out a burp. Followed by a slight moan. “Maybe… maybe I was a little hard on Morgan…” The angel thought aloud. She carefully sat up and got off the bed, and walked to the door, carefully opening it and peeking out into the living room. 

Morgan was laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling with a look of slight contemplation. Leuri smiled. Maybe he was thinking about what he did wrong to her? And then her eyes trailed down and she could see that his hand was slipped into his pants. 'Did he seriously have that look while he was jerking off?' The angel stepped forward a little and cleared her throat. Morgan sprung to attention, pulling his hand from his pants and wiping pre on his pant leg. “Oh, um… Hey, Leuri… Listen, I’m sorry for what I did… I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you…” Morgan started. Leuri could see his lip tremble a little. The angel smiled and replied in a low voice. “Yeah, well… My tummy’s too big for me to reach all of it, and I kinda need some help to rub certain spots…” The angel rubbed the side of her stomach with her hand, and the demon instantly popped up from the couch and walked to her. Before he could get too close Leuri held out a finger. “Careful. Tummy’s fragile.” Morgan nodded and the couple walked back to the bedroom.

The angel laid back on the bed, her stomach rising in the air. The demon pulled off his pants and boxers and carefully crawled on. Leuri smiled at him, tracing her nipple with her index. “Hey, think you could help me get my panties off?” Leuri asked. The demon nodded and reached out, only to be stopped by the angel’s foot. “Uh-uh… No hands.” Morgan grinned, getting the message. He crouched down low, getting his face right between the alabaster thighs of his girlfriend, laying his eyes on the soaked pink garment. The demon inhaled the thick aroma of her sex before clamping down on the hem. “How much do you value these?” The demon mumbled. Leuri giggled a little. “Well, I was hoping we could go one day without destroying my entire wardrobe…” Morgan nodded and carefully pulled off the garments from her legs, tossing them aside.

The demon then proceeded to nosedive right into her waiting lips. Leuri’s eyes widened as the sudden rush of pleasure overtook her and she bucked her hips. Morgan’s tongue glided over every surface in her pussy, and she could feel it go deeper than what she thought was possible for a normal tongue. “Oh, God, yes…” The angel whimpered out. From between her legs the corners of Morgan’s mouth curled up into a grin as his tongue started whipping around faster. Leuri’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt his tongue wrap around her clit. Morgan stopped for a moment as he felt Leuri’s thighs close in on his head as she wrapped her legs around his head. “C’mon… keep… going…” Leuri whined out. Morgan was more than happy to continue his assault on her vagina. Leuri grasped at the sheets, her hips bucking, adding a slight challenge to Morgan’s cunnilingus. “Morgan, I’m… I’m…” The angel was unable to finish as she climaxed, flooding Morgan’s face and mouth with her cum.

Like the sun cresting a hill, Morgan rose over the crest of her belly, his lips thoroughly wetted. A long, thin, forked tongue slipped from his lips, licking up her juices. The demon crawled up next to Leuri, who was panting and gasping for air. Morgan kissed her neck. “I love you, dear…” Leuri stroked Morgan’s cheek, a slight smile coming on her face. “I love you too…”

Morgan nuzzled at her neck, wrapping an arm around her. “I’m so sorry Leuriel…” Morgan said quietly. The mention of her full name snapped the angel from her post-eating out haze. She turned her head to lock eyes with her boyfriend, keeping her hand on his cheek. “I... I know… But you really need to take things down a notch.” said Leuriel. Morgan looked away, ashamed. The angel sighed and kissed his forehead. “Morgan, I’m not mad. And, honestly… you tying me up and feeding me was kinda hot, in case it wasn’t obvious…” The angel whispered as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and dragged it down south. Morgan smiled and lifted his head up, kissing Leuri and rubbing the bottom of her belly. “Okay Leuri… I promise I’ll take things down a notch…” Morgan whispered. Leuri smiled. “Good. And for now… I am so exhausted.” 

The angel grabbed at some blankets she had pushed aside and draped them over the couple. The angel rolled onto her side, scooching her butt into Morgan’s crotch. Morgan smiled and draped an arm over the angel’s stomach, gently rubbing it. The demon kissed the back of the angel’s head, only getting her light snores as a response. Morgan cuddled close to Leuri and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan woke up the next morning, finding himself in an empty bed. The demon snapped to attention as he heard the sound of his beloved angel moaning. He bolted out of bed and slid into the bathroom, where he found her, curled up on the floor, clutching her stomach. “Leuri, what’s wrong? Is it your stomach?” He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and she wriggled away. Leuri groaned “No… It’s… It’s lower than that… It feels like my vagina is tearing itself apart.” Morgan coughed dryly at his girlfriend’s blunt language, getting an idea as to what her problem was.

“Um Leuri? Do angels get their periods?” Morgan asked. At this the angel sat up, looking up at him. “No… Like, a millennia ago angels would come to earth and have sex with humans to blow off steam. This resulted in an outbreak of nephilim on earth, and as punishment they stopped making vessels with functional reproductive organs. That’s why I haven’t been nagging you about contraceptives.” answered Leuri. Morgan nodded, understanding most of those words. “However…” In a flash of light, Leuri’s tablet appeared in her hand, and the angel started scrolling through pages. Morgan looked over her shoulder. “What’re you looking for?” asked the demon. Leuri didn’t look away from her tablet, simply flipping through pages of information at light speed. “Patch notes.” She muttered simply. Morgan looked at her in slight confusion. “Patch notes for what?” Leuri stopped and looked up at him. “Vessels had an update a few days ago. Though the effects don’t generally kick in until a day or two after.” At this, she stopped her scrolling. “Ah, here we go.” Leuri quickly read through the notes, her eyes widening in disbelief after almost every line before muttering. “You gotta be shitting me”

Morgan grabbed at her shoulder, slightly concerned. “What’s wrong?” The angel looked up at him, stating flatly. “They’re reactivating the reproductive organs in vessels, since they’ve deemed the current ranks of angels being pure enough to not give into temptation.” Morgan snickered a little at that. “So, to answer your earlier question. Yes, I am more or less having my period now.”

Some time after that, Leuri was curled up on the couch, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, wrapped in blankets and sipping from a glass of chocolate milk. The apartment door opened as Morgan walked in, carrying a plastic bag. “Alright, hun. I got pads, I got tampons, I got anything you would need to get over this." Morgan proclaimed as he walked into the living room. The angel looked towards her boyfriend. “Ice cream.” said Leuri flatly. The demon’s face froze. “I’m sorry, what?” The angel got up from the couch and walked over to her boyfriend. “Ice cream. I want ice cream.” The angel repeated herself. “I was reading up some things online, and lots of girls say that ice cream helps.” Morgan looked down at his girlfriend. He did not get ice cream while he was out, since, in his defense, it’s been a while since he was in a relationship. “Right… well, maybe we could go out to that ice cream shop we found a while ago?” Morgan propositioned. At this Leuri’s eyes lit up at the proposition, before nodding. Morgan smiled at his girlfriend before going “Great! Why don’t you get yourself, um… prepared, and we can go.” The demon remarked as he awkwardly handed Leuri the bag of care products.

After a rather awkward endeavor of trying to properly put on a pad, (“What do you mean tampons go up the vagina?” “Well, that’s how they’re supposed to catch the blood and stuff…” “Yeah, fuck that. Gimme a pad.”) The couple left their apartment, hand in hand. Morgan was humming a tune to himself, while Leuri was looking at the people about, measuring their goodness. At one point the couple stopped at a crosswalk, with Morgan pressing the button. Morgan had previously explained to Leuri how crosswalks worked, but today she seemed to not be in a patient mood.

It started small, with Leuri awkwardly shuffling to the other side of Morgan to press the button again. Since that didn’t work Leuri resorted to spamming the button. This caught Morgan’s attention who remarked “That’s not going to make it go faster dear.” Before rolling his eyes. Morgan sometimes swore that while they were in public, if Leuri didn’t have breasts that could make any stripper jealous people would probably think that she was his daughter with how she acted. The height difference didn’t help either. “How much longer…?” the “mighty” angel whined as she tugged on her boyfriend’s hand, who simply shrugged. “I dunno. Shouldn’t be more than a minute or two.” Leuri groaned, before grabbing at the pole of the crosswalk. “Well it’s taking too fucking long.” The angel growled, her fingers squeezing into the metal like it was foam. This caught Morgan’s eye, making him mumble under his breath. “Oh, holy fuck let’s hope nobody bothers to look…” His hopes were dashed as blue electricity crackled around Leuri’s hand, which then traveled through the pole before travelling through to the traffic lights, then to the crosswalk sign on the other side, making the crosswalk switch to “Go.” As the angel happily walked across the street, Morgan followed behind her, slightly dumbfounded and concerned as he watched several motorist slam on their brakes at the sudden red light.

As the couple walked into the ice cream parlor, which had a couple people sitting at tables enjoying frozen treats, The worker who had served them before looked up and saw the couple enter. Her face took on a slightly confused look as she saw Leuri, noticing her different size before coming to the conclusion that the girl must have had her baby. Morgan motioned for Leuri to sit at a table, as the demon went up to order. The worker, whose name tag read “Sam”, gave Morgan a bright smile as he walked up. “Hey! Back so soon?” Morgan chuckled a little before nodding and looking towards the menu. “Yeah, when someone wants ice cream, she gets ice cream.” Sam giggled at his response before saying “Yeah. I don’t mean to pry, but was it a boy or a girl?” Morgan stopped and looked at the girl, taking slight notice to her features. 

Sam had a youthful look, with her red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her large green eyes sparkled as she awaited Morgan’s answer, which was him clearing his throat before going. “Sorry, what?” Sam’s smile trembled a little as she mumbled out. “Oh, sorry… It’s just when you two were here before, I noticed she was kinda big, but now she’s thinner so I thought you were expecting.” Morgan had to consciously stop himself from laughing out loud. When he told Leuri that he thought Sam thought she was pregnant, that was mostly teasing, but hearing it was actually true just made it a lot better. “Oh… yeah, right sorry. Haven’t been getting much sleep y’know? But yeah, um… Laura actually went into labor that night after we were here.” As Morgan quickly crafted this lie, Leuri, who could hear this conversation perfectly fine thanks to her enhanced senses, had pulled out her tablet and was holding it to her face to hide her embarrassment.

When Morgan had finished telling Sam about how their daughter “Meredith” had been the focus of his and Laura’s attention the past few days, the gears in his head finally started to spin. “Oh, shit. Right. Ice cream.” the demon’s eyes scanned the menu again. “Alright, this’ll probably suck for you, and I’m sorry, but could I basically get like, a death by chocolate sundae with like, every chocolate topping you have to offer?” Sam nodded her head, unphased. “Yeah, no prob. Anything else?” asked the worker. Morgan returned to the menu only to shrug and go “Medium strawberry cone, please.” Sam nodded and smiled. “Coming right up. That’ll be 11.98, please.” As Sam got to work on their order, Morgan paid while also slipping a 20 into her tip jar. 

As Sam worked on the couple’s order, Morgan stood by the counter, taking in the rather small building. After a bit the demon asked “So, do we just happen to keep showing up on your workdays or…?” Sam paused her appliance of fudge to Leuri’s sundae to look up. “Oh, no. I’m the only worker. I’ve kinda been too busy to go out of the way to hire some help.” Morgan’s eyes widened. “Hire some help? Wait, are you...?” Morgan trailed off not able to find the words. Sam understood what he was trying to say and nodded. "Yup, this is my business. I always wanted to have an ice cream shop since I was a kid." Sam beamed, covering the sundae with whipped cream.

Once Sam had finished and handed Morgan his frozen treats, the demon returned to the table his girlfriend was sitting at, her tablet pressed up against her face. Morgan chuckled as he slid the sundae over to the angel. “She actually thought I was pregnant…” Leuri mumbled as Morgan licked his cone, mumbling. “Yup. To be fair, you do gain weight kinda weirdly.” At this, Leuri dropped her tablet down and stared at her boyfriend. “Oh? So what do normal fat chicks look like?” The angel asked, shoving a spoonful of chocolate into her mouth. The demon shrugged. “Oh, you know. They get rolls and stretch marks and cellulite. Everything gets droopy because of gravity. But not you. You just… get round.” Morgan said, only now realizing Leuri was interpreting his words wrong as the angel glared at him with the intensity of 1,000 suns. “...But honestly I think all that stuff is kinda gross. I don’t really like girls when they get too big and all that shit happens.” Leuri was silently eating her ice cream, glaring at her boyfriend. 

After a bit, Leuri stopped. "So... let's say down the line when I'm bigger I do start to get all that stuff. Would you still love me?" Morgan coughed a little, spitting ice cream onto the table. "Really Leuri? You really want to have this conversation out in public?" Asked the demon as he grabbed a napkin. Leuri was unwavering however. "Yes. I wanna know if I can get too fat for you." stated the angel. Morgan rolled his eyes. "Well dear, there's only one way to find out." Said the demon. At this Leuri proceeded to devour her sundae at a breakneck speed, chocolate sauce getting all over her face and clothes. 'Oh boy... what have I done? I hope angels don't get-' Morgan was unable to finish his thought as Leuri suddenly dropped her spoon into her nearly empty bowl, clutching at her head. The angel bowed her head, and if not for the mouthful of ice cream she had in her mouth probably would have started screaming. Morgan sighed and rubbed the back of Leuri's head. "Yes dear. This is called 'brain freeze'. It happens when you eat cold food way too fast." Morgan said quietly, rubbing Leuri. 

After a moment Leuri took a deep breath and leaned back up, glaring at Morgan. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes which Morgan wiped away. "Oh, it wasn't that bad." said the demon. "Well I'm sorry. You're not the one who's body is playing catch up to nature." Leuri hissed. Morgan nodded. "Right... I think we should head home now dear." At this, Morgan stood up from the table, with Leuri following him. The couple left the shop, with Morgan shooting Sam a quick wave as they left. "Come back soon!" Called out Sam. Once the couple returned to the apartment, Leuri made a beeline for the kitchen. Morgan watched Leuri curiously as the angel reached into the cupboards and pulled out an Oreo package.

Morgan sighed as the angel proceeded to shove the cookies into her mouth, occasionally shooting a glare at Morgan. "Babe, you're not still caught up on the whole too fat thing are you?" Leuri rolled her eyes. "No, I just had a real sudden craving for Oreos. What the fuck do you think?" snapped the angel. Morgan stepped towards Leuri, touching her cheek. "Hey. For one, sarcasm is my thing. Second, if you actually did want to get fatter, you should've just told me..." Morgan whispered, leaning close to the angel's weird. Leuri blushed as she felt one of Morgan's hands snake up her shirt and start grabbing at her belly. Leuri moaned, feeling electrical tingles travel through her body. "But... what if I do get gross if I get too fat?" Morgan chuckled, nibbling at her neck. "My darling... you'll never get gross to me. Now, why don't we get you some real food to fatten you up?"

Leuri moaned as she took another swallow. The couple were laying on their bed, completely naked. Various pizza boxes were scattered around the floor, with one box still on the bed propped open, a single slice sitting inside. Leuri was laying on her side, one hand propping up her head while the other rubbed wide circles into the swollen pink orb that was her stomach. "You're doing amazing dear. Just one more slice." Morgan said, turning the pizza box towards the angel. Leuri groaned. "Babe, I think I'm full. It feels like I ate a boulder." To prove her point the angel poked a finger into the side of her belly, not even sinking an inch. Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, fatty greasy food does that. But hey! Just think how you're gonna look tomorrow, my big sexy angel?" Morgan chuckled, leaning forward. Leuri rolled onto back, now massaging her belly with both of her arms. 

Morgan looked down into the box and picked up the lone survivor of the pizza genocide that had just occurred. "Hey Leuri. Wanna see a magic trick?" Asked the demon. Leuri turned her head, barely able to see her boyfriend over the curvature of her belly. "Morgan, if you make me eat that, I will literally vomit on you." warned the angel. Morgan scoffed. "Hey, I'm a good boy. I can accept boundaries. Anyways, no. Watch this." Morgan then proceeded to grab the bottom of his jaw and yank downwards. The sound of snapping bones were heard as the demon manually unhinged his jaw. Leuriel gasped at this sight, covering her mouth with her hands. Morgan then folded the pizza slice and shoved it in his now wide open mouth. Leuri watched in disgust as her boyfriend's jaw bulged as the pizza slice traveled down it into his stomach. The demon grinned, though it was hard to tell since his bottom jaw was still dangling. Morgan paused, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face made the demon remember the one thing he always forgets to do when performing this trick. 

Morgan quickly pushed up his jaw, bones crunching back together. The demon ground his teeth, making sure his jaw was put back correctly. "There we go. Now come on babe, like you haven't seen anything worse than that." Morgan stated. Leuri sat up, shaking a little. "Um.. yeah... Sorry, it's just... sometimes I forget-" "-That I'm a demon?" Morgan finished, now behind Leuri after an instant. The demon wrapped his arms around Leuri, one hand rubbing her belly while the other toyed with her nipple. The angel writhed in his grasp. She realized what Morgan wanted to do with her, but at the moment, she really did not feel like making love, especially to the guy that more or less ripped off his own jaw like it was a party trick. "Morgan, I don't..." Leuri moaned out. "Don't what? You don't want me? Have your angel sensibilities come back to you? Telling you to run away from the big bad demon?" growled Morgan, his voice deep and soft. Before Leuriel could answer Morgan slid his hand down to her lips and stuck two of his fingers in. Leuriel gasped and arched her back at the sudden intrusion. Morgan recoiled his hand, his fingers covered in the glossy sheen of the angel's wetness, and nothing else. "Hmm, no blood. I guess either your period's over, or angels don't bleed during them. Either way it's a win-win." Morgan grinned, now appearing in front of the angel, gently pushing her onto her back. Leuri breathed, holding out her hands. "W... wait. If my period is done, then do you realize what that means?" Morgan cocked his head, curious for the answer. "It means... It means you might get me pregnant." Those last words hit Morgan like a freight train. The demon sat back on the bed, a look of realization on his face. "...Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been over three weeks since Leuri’s period had ended, leaving the fear and possibility of the two of them conceiving a child together hanging over them like a cloud during that time. Morgan and Leuri were sitting on the couch, at opposite ends. Morgan was staring intently at the TV, his hand rhythmically squeezing and gripping the couch arm while his foot was tapping at speeds that would make a signalman’s head spin. Leuri was at the other end of the couch, staring at her boyfriend with concern. It had also been more than three weeks since the couple had performed any matter of sexual activity. Leuri had insisted that she would be fine with the idea of mutual masturbation, or just using condoms. But Morgan was having none of it, opting instead to just stop doing anything sexual, making the angel roll her eyes at the completely immature idea. Especially considering that it had been much harder on Morgan than Leuri.

The angel cleared her throat. “Morgan, you know we can just use a condom…” This would not be the first time that they have had this conversation. The demon ceased his fidgeting and flopped on the couch, whining slightly. “Why can’t we just get you some birth control, or switch to blowjobs or anal?” The angel rolled her eyes, someone fearing that she might loosen them with how much rolling she's been doing lately. “One, my body is immune to all man made chemicals, so birth control and plan B wouldn’t work on me. And number two… no, ew.” answered the angel. Morgan moaned and rolled off the couch, unceremoniously crashing to the floor. “Fine… we’ll get some condoms. At this point I think my dick will shoot off or something from the buildup if I don’t do something…” Morgan muttered. At this, the demon got up and put his shoes on. “You comin’?”

The couple walked into the pharmacy, with Leuri staring wide eyed. She had never been inside one of these before, so it was quite exciting. Morgan nonchalantly strode over to the condoms, as he kept a watchful eye on Leuri. The angel was looking at everything and everyone, until she stopped and looked at one particular section of an aisle. Morgan shrugged as he compared and contrasted the different brands of condoms. “Let’s see, I think I saw a video of people using these for water balloons, but I think I saw someone suffocate themselves by putting one of these over their head, and they had a pretty big head…” mumbled Morgan.

As the demon was perusing condoms, the angel had stopped at the section for hair dyes. She had at this point seen multiple people with odd colored hair, but had never asked Morgan about them. They always looked beautiful and fascinating to her. Due to her need to blend in with humans, Leuri wasn't allowed to ever give her vessels odd colored hair, but maybe with these she could change that. 

She looked through the absolute rainbow of boxes before her eyes landed on a box that had teal dye in it. The model on the box had hair that looked like a crashing wave across the box. Leuri picked up the dye and spun around, accidentally crashing into her boyfriend. “Oh! Sorry Morgan, I didn’t see you there.” The angel said quickly as she looked up at her boyfriend, who was holding his prize of condoms and looking down at Leuri’s box. “Hair dye, huh?” Morgan asked. The angel nodded. 

Morgan smiled and grabbed the box. “Alright, want a candy bar or something while we’re here?” The demon asked as he went to purchase their items. “Candy bar? But isn’t this place supposed to make people healthy?” pondered the angel. Morgan shrugged, since he thought the same thing at one point. “Eh, you gotta make money somehow.”

The couple then walked up to the checkout counter, which was being run by a bored looking girl with a nose stud. As Morgan placed the items down, she grabbed the condoms, giving Morgan and Leuri sideways glances. Morgan caught sight of this and grinned, his eyes glowing slightly, a sight hard to catch in the fluorescent light. Being a demon of such high power, Morgan was capable of performing many extraordinary abilities beyond controlling his tattoos, one of those being able to read minds. 'Wow, how bad of a nympho do you have to be to grab condoms with your girlfriend right there? That’s not weird…' Was what Morgan could hear on the surface level, but he could quickly dig deeper to find other more interesting thought. 

As the girl scanned their items, Morgan whispered something under his breath, so quiet Leuri couldn’t even catch it, but the girl could hear it perfectly fine. "Well maybe if you weren’t such a vapid bitch you’d be able to find a man that you could be sexually comfortable with too, sweetie. Also, if that itch down under has been there for over a month now you should probably see a doctor." The girl’s eyes shot open as she handed Morgan his items. The demon grinned as he took them, happily saying “Have a nice day.” as the couple left.

Morgan and Leuri walked through town, now on their way to the grocery store since Morgan wanted to grab food for dinner. As the couple walked in, Leuri was mesmerized by a barrage of oranges purples and blacks. It was the beginning of October, meaning that most stores and businesses have been decked out for Halloween for about a month and a half now. Morgan pulled out a scrap of paper which was his grocery list. “So babe, I was thinking of making spaghetti tonight, what do you thi- babe?” Morgan said, spinning his head only to see Leuri bent over into a container of candy bags. The demon rolled his eyes as he walked over. His girlfriend’s rump was up in the air wiggling as Leuri seemed to be digging towards the bottom. “...Dear, what are you doing?” Morgan asked. Leuri proceeded to flip herself right-side up. Leuri was holding as many bags of candy as her arms could hold, as well as one in her mouth with her teeth. The demon smirked at the sight of the chocoholic angel giving into temptation. "I bet if I dipped my dick in chocolate you wouldn't hesitate to suck me off." Morgan commented, earning him Leuri rearranging her bags so she could have a free hand to flip him off with, no doubt a skill learnt from watching her boyfriend deal with traffic. 

The demon laughed as he ran to grab a cart, pulling up next to Leuri so she could drop in her goodies. "You know you're supposed to wait til AFTER Halloween to buy all the candy, right? They get marked down then, y'know." informed Morgan. Leuri nodded, walking along with Morgan. "Right. So... what exactly is Halloween? I mean, I'm aware it's a holiday, but I'm not quite sure what the specifics are, or how chocolate is involved." Leuri asked, her eyes wandering to their cart and its contents. Morgan scoffed. "Yeesh, they don't tell you about food, they don't tell you about sex, and they don't tell you about holidays? What did they teach you up there, Leuri?" The angel thought for a moment, before remembering something. "Actually, they taught us about Christmas and Easter-" Morgan interjected "Naturally." "-But I don't recall them ever mentioning Halloween." Leuri informed. Morgan scoffed. "Naturally. They wouldn't tell you about the demon holiday,and how it's about Satan's birthday and yadda yadda yadda..." muttered the demon, unamused the more he learnt about Heaven. Leuri's eyes widened, her hands covering her mouth. "Is it... Is it really those things?" asked the angel in a small voice. Morgan proceeded to give Leuri a look that read a thousand words, all of which were "seriously?". Morgan took a deep breath before explaining. "No. For starters, it's not Satan's birthday. Just gonna get that out of the way now. Second, it was originally a pagan holiday of harvest, were they believed that on that night the barriers between the human realm and the spirit realm were weakened, allowing monsters to come roam the earth for a night. So to counter this they would wear monster masks to blend in with the spirits. Fast forward a few hundred years to let it get bastardized by capitalism, and you get the cutesy holiday now were you dress up as a superhero or whatever and go door to door getting candy." Morgan explained this to Leuri as they walked through the store, Morgan grabbing the ingredients he needed for tonight. 

With Morgan finishing the final part of his lesson, Leuri's eyes lightened with excitement. "Oh, that sounds fun! Can we do that on Halloween? Whenever that is?" Morgan stared at his girlfriend blankly. 'Oh, holy fuck. I am literally dating a child.' Morgan thought as he took a deep breath. "You really want to go trick-or-treating?" he asked. Leuri responded by nodding her head vigorously. "Yeah! Is that what it's called?" Morgan tugged on his collar a little. "Well, why don't we talk about that later? We got a whole month to prepare for it." Propositioned the demon. Leuri pouted a little, but then sighed. "Okay..."

After purchasing their groceries and returning home, Leuri relaxed on their couch, munching on chocolates from one of the bags that Morgan had gotten her. The angel took a deep breath, smelling the delicious scents of garlic and tomatoes simmering together into a sauce. Morgan returned from the kitchen and flopped on the couch, quickly reaching over into the angel's bag to grab some chocolates before Leuri could swipe at him. Morgan looked down into the meager haul in his hand and groaned. "Ugh, dark chocolate. Babe, open up." Commanded the demon as he unwrapped the treat. Leuri turned to him and opened her mouth, resonating with an "Ahhh..." Morgan placed the treat onto Leuri tongue, which reeled back into Leuri's mouth and started chewing. "I'm surprised you actually like dark chocolate that much." Morgan commented. Leuri shrugged. "All chocolate is good chocolate. You're just weird." Morgan smirked and rolled his eyes. "You got me there."

Leuri giggled and reached into her bag, only to grip cheap plastic. The angel stopped and looked, finding that she ate the entire bag's contents. Leuri whined a little and flopped over, her head lying on her boyfriend's lap. Since Morgan knew how much Leuri could eat when it came to chocolate, Morgan had limited her to one bag a week like the monster he was. To further ensure this he had placed all the candy on the highest shelf he could reach, which was naturally out of Leuri's grasp. Course it wouldn't be a problem if she used her wings. "How long til dinner?" Leuri asked. Morgan smiled and petted her head. "Oh, another couple of hours or so. Gotta let the sauce simmer, and flavors mingle." Leuri moaned dramatically and rolled onto her back. Morgan rested his hand that wasn't preoccupied with petting Leuri's hair onto her round tummy. "You know, that does give us enough time to dye your hair if you want." informed the demon. At this Leuri perked up, asking "Oh, we can?" Morgan nodded, pushing Leuri up. "Yeah, I'll get us set up. So strip down." Morgan said with a devilish grin.

Leuri hummed a little as she sat naked in a chair, a towel draped around her shoulders. Morgan walked out of the bathroom, mixing the hair dye in a measuring cup "Alright, my darling. I'm gonna need you to hold still for a bit while I put this is." said Morgan. Leuri nodded right before she felt Morgan start to pour the dye onto her head. Leuri wanted to squirm from the rather uncomfortable sensation, but that was quickly replaced from the feeling of Morgan massaging the dye into her hair. Morgan, having never actually died anyone's hair before was mentally cursing at himself, hoping that he was doing it right. After a while Leuri was starting to grow bored. 'Couldn't he have set me up in front of the TV?' Leuri thought to herself. "Alright... That looks good babe." Morgan said stepping back and pulling off his gloves. Leuri hopped up and started to spin, right before Morgan grabbed her shoulders. "Careful! Your head is still covered in blue gunk. Now we need to get you in the shower and wash the excess dye out with cold water." Informed Morgan. "Oh, okay." Leuri said, walking towards the bathroom before pausing. "Wait, COLD shower?" Leuri asked, concern in her voice. Morgan stepped behind her, wrapping an arm around her middle. "Yeah. Cold water will help preserve the dye and keep it in your hair longer." Morgan answered, a grin growing on his face. "And if you'd like... I could shower with you, and keep you warm with my body heat." Leuri thought for a moment before carefully nodding her head.

When one imagines a couple showering, they generally imagine steam, sensual touches, and most importantly shower sex. What was happening inside Morgan's shower instead was Leuri, shivering as Morgan stood a good foot behind her, spraying her with the shower nozzle with one hand as he combed her hair with the fingers on his other hand. "Morgan... It's too cold..." whined Leuri, squirming away from the arctic blast. "Oh relax. You are a fucking angel, not a cat. A little cold water never hurt no one. Plus, think how cute you're gonna look with teal hair" said Morgan, who was definitely enjoying doing this to Leuri a little too much. "But you know how sensitive I AM!" shrieked the angel as Morgan tugged out a glob of dye that had caught in her hair. "Poor baby." Cooed Morgan. The demon ran his fingers through Leuri's hair for a few moments until he deemed it satisfactory. Morgan reached forward and turned the water to warm, spraying it onto Leuri to warm her up. "Okay, I think you're good. Hop out and see." Morgan said. Leuri stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror, gasping. 

The angel bent forward, her body taking on a golden glow for a moment as she dried herself. Her hair was now the same vibrant teal as was shown on the box. Morgan stepped from the shower, smiling at his handiwork. Leuri fluffed up her hair and held it up, examining it in the mirror as she tried to mimic the way the model's hair looked on the box. "Its so..." "Pretty?" Morgan finished, taking a step forward and wrapped his arms around Leuri. The angel smiled as she looked up, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Yes, thank you so much." Leuri said, quickly getting mesmerized by her hair. Morgan smiled and stepped away, tugging on his pants that he had discarded to a corner. "No problem love. It does look very good on you." Morgan said, though Leuri wasn't quite listening. The demon poked his head into the hall, catching sight of the clock. "Hey hun?" Leuri stopped and spun to look at Morgan. "We still have about another hour before the sauce is done." Informed the demon, a shit-eating grin on his face. Leuri groaned in anguish, reeling her head back.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan sat in bed, lost in thought. It was the beginning of July again, and in four days it would mark Morgan and Leuri's one year anniversary of meeting. Morgan argued that they should celebrate it as them getting together, but Leuri had corrected him and informed him that they actually started dating three days after they met.

Speaking of Leuri, the angel was laying beside Morgan fast asleep. Morgan looked over at her sleeping form. Over the many months that they had been together, Leuri had grown wonderfully, in more than one way. The form of growth that Morgan selfishly cared about more was her size. Sure enough, as Leuri had grown, she had not gained a single stretch mark, dimple of cellulite, or roll, making it extremely hard for the angel to go into public and not get embarrassed for being mistaken as pregnant. The whole 5'2" thing was not doing her any favors, as it made sure any weight she gained only go out.

Each of Leuri's breasts were nearly the size of the girl's own head, and were currently secured snugly in a T-shirt of Morgan's. Her wonderfully thick legs and thighs touched nearly all the way to the kneecap, making waddling reluctantly become Leuri's preferred form of locomotion. And as Morgan peered over, he could barely see the absolute shelf of a bubble butt that was Leuri's ass, that never went a day without some form of contact from Morgan's hand. But of course, the crown jewel, the focal point of Leuri's weight gain, was her belly. The turgid sphere jut from her plump body, nearly as big as an over inflated beach ball. Morgan had made sure that Leuri stayed well fed, in order to keep her stomach as big and round as possible. Morgan could probably write poetry on how much he adored Leuri's belly.

Naturally, as Leuri grew, her weight spread out farther than just her breasts, stomach, and ass. Her arms had gained noticeable pudge, which allowed her to give Morgan very comfortable hugs. Leuri's face had noticeably rounded out, with the angel getting a second chin with bare movement of her face. Her cheeks had become quite soft and full, which were once jokingly described by Morgan as "cherubic" until Leuri corrected him in the fact that actual cherubs were very, very disturbing.

It was also this face that was giving Morgan worry. For the past few weeks, Leuri had been having nightmares. Leuri had either denied them, or refused to talk about them, and recently they had been coming more frequently, until they were a nightly occurrence. This was concerning to Morgan as normally Leuri was a deep sleeper who never dreamed. And tonight Morgan watched as Leuri's serene face twisted into an almost pained grimace. Leuri started thrashing her head, mumbling "No... please..." Morgan sighed. Whatever nightmare Leuri was having, it was the same one that the angel had been having this whole time.

Morgan leaned in close, holding his hand against Leuri's cheek and stroking it gently. "Hey..." Morgan whispered. "It's okay Leuri... just focus on my voice... It's okay..." Morgan kept his voice soft and low. That combined with the gentle touches on Leuri's cheek were calming the angel. After a moment Leuri's eyes fluttered open, meeting the concerned eyes of her boyfriend. Without another word Leuri grabbed at Morgan, burying her face into the demon's shoulder and began sobbing quietly. Morgan stroked Leuri's back as he continued whispering "It's okay... Just let it out... It was just a dream..." After a few moments Leuri's cries diminished to nothing and the angel pulled back.

Morgan wiped a tear away from the corner of Leuri's eye. "...Can you tell me what's going on?" Morgan asked. Leuri took a deep, shuddering breath before saying "It's... every night, I'm back in heaven, surrounded by my superiors. They're... They're angry at me. They tell me that I reek of corruption, that I'm... a disgrace..." Morgan cupped Leuri's cheek and started to stroke it. Leuri took another deep breath before continuing. "Then... They tear off my wings and send me to Hell. But... It's not like they told us, with the fire and pitchforks. It's just... Darkness. Lonely darkness. And I can hear you. You're saying these horrible things and..." Leuri trails off. Morgan could see that Leuri was on the verge of tears again. Morgan gave the angel a soft kiss, before saying. "Well, I won't let that happen. And it won't. Dreams are just that Leuri, dreams. They're just your brain making up stuff." Leuri looked away. "No... You don't understand. It will happen." Leuri sat up and looked away. Morgan stared at her in confusion. "Babe, please. Explain to me how your nightmare will happen." Leuri looked out the bedroom window, sighing. "As I told you. My mission was to record the goodness in humanity in this portion of the earth." said Leuriel. Morgan nodded. "Well... My mission only lasts a year. The second it hits midnight on the night I came here, I zip back up to Heaven. And when I get up there, they're gonna tear my ass a new one for everything I've done..." Leuri said quietly, curling herself up to the best of her abilities.

Morgan slid next to Leuri, wrapping his arms around the angel. Morgan began to stroke her hair, which was in dire need of a redye as it was now a pale chartreuse. "Well... Is there anything we can do to keep you down here? Or prolong your mission?" Morgan asked. Leuri looked away, deep in thought, before seemingly coming up with a solution. "Well... There is one way... But I don't think you'll like it." Stated the angel. Morgan tilted Leuri's head so their eyes could meet. "I would do anything to ensure that you can stay by my side for as long as possible, Leuriel." declared the demon. Leuri's cheeks flushed at the mentioning of her full name said by her love. Leuri took a moment before returning Morgan's gaze and saying. "I need you to sever my bond to Heaven."

The morning after, Leuri was currently sitting on their bed, naked. Her back was turned to the doorway with which Morgan was pacing back and forth, trying to convince himself to do what had to be done. In order to sever an angel vessel's bond to Heaven, one must cut into the vessel's back, and remove a small pearl, called a Beacon. The issues that arise from this seemingly simple operation is that Vessel's are nigh indestructible. Just as no man made chemical can affect a vessel, no man made weapon can harm a vessel. No knife or scalpel existed that could pierce Leuri's flesh, leaving the only option being Morgan's tattoos. This brings further complications as a demon inflicted injury that breaks the skin takes quite the amount of time to heal, meaning that even if Morgan removes the beacon, there was still a chance that Leuri could bleed out. Finally, Leuri would have to have this performed on her while she was completely awake and aware. No man made chemicals means no anesthesia or alcohol to dull the pain.

Morgan walked in, taking a deep breath. "Okay... I think I've psyched myself out enough. Are you ready?" Asked the demon. Leuri kept staring at a wall, responding flatly "Just do it." Morgan walked closer to her, rubbing a hand down her back. "Wow, you are uncomfortably good at turning off your emotions when you want to. Now let's..." Morgan trailed off as one of his tattoos curled up his hand and around his finger. "Start!" Morgan exclaimed as his tattoo extended from his finger, embedding itself into Leuri's back.

Naturally, Leuri flinched from the experience, completely destroying her emotionless facade. The angel quickly grabbed at their sheets, wadding a portion into a small ball which she stuffed into her mouth, muffling her scream. Morgan grabbed at Leuri's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay. I'll go fast. But I think we're gonna have to go for this..." Morgan mumbled to himself. His tattoo was currently embedded behind Leuri's right shoulder. With a flick of his wrist the tattoo glided cleanly to Leuri's left, leaving a waterfall of gold blood to slowly cascade down the angel's back. Leuri was clutching at the sheets so hard her nails were tearing them. Morgan slid his finger across Leuri's back until he was right in the center of her back. "Now, this beacon thing is at the bottom of your trapezius, correct?" Morgan asked. Leuri looked back at him, tears trailing down her back. Morgan took a second to try to read Leuri's mind, since her mouth was preoccupied. Unfortunately Leuri mind was currently doing the closest one could literally do to "thinking a mile a minute". Morgan's head spun as he tried to pin down one thought. "Okay, just nod. Is the thing in the middle of your back?" Morgan asked, a little louder than he probably wanted to. Leuri nodded frantically. Morgan took a deep breath. "Well alright then. Here goes nothing." Morgan jammed His tattoo back into Leuri's back and slid it down. 'Just like wrapping paper..." Morgan thought to himself. Sure enough, once Morgan got down far enough, he hit a small bump. 'Bingo!" Thought the demon as he made another small horizontal slice under the bump. Morgan knew he had to work rather fast as Leuri's entire back, their sheets, and Morgan's hands were now a bright gold. 

Morgan peeled Leuri's back, now getting worried that Leuri wasn't making any noises. Morgan looked in, and saw right in the middle of Leuri's back a small blue pearl. "That must be the Beacon." Morgan said aloud. Morgan reached for the pearl and grabbed it, feeling his fingertips start to burn. With one quick motion Morgan yanked out the Beacon, which released with a wet pop. Leuri then proceeded to fall forward. Morgan exclaimed and in a panic shot out another tattoo, which in turn split apart into smaller threads. The tattoo threads embedded themselves into Leuri's back, quickly sewing her back together. Morgan returned his attention to the Beacon in his hand. The pearl was now making his palm start to smoke. The demon growled and closed his fist, crushing the pearl to dust. Morgan swore as it felt to him like a small bomb of holy energy went off in his hand, which was more or less what happened. 

Leuri awoke, her whole body feeling numb. She was laying on her side, and noticed her left arm was stretched out. Leuri could see some kind of homemade IV drip was currently attached to Leuri's arm. Leuri turned her head, Morgan had pulled up a chair and was sitting beside Leuri, his hand bandaged. "Hey..." Leuri whispered hoarsely. Morgan looked up from his lap. "Oh, thank God you're awake." Morgan said, stepping off from the chair and bending down to kiss Leuri. Leuri returned the kiss then sat up. "How... how long was I out?" Leuri asked, tugging the IV out of her arm. Morgan looked over at his alarm clock. "Oh, about a week. So bad news, you kinda slept through our anniversary. But good news, You're still here and it's been three days after you were supposed to return, so... We win." Morgan smiled and kissed Leuri again, wrapping his arms around the angel. Leuri wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck, accepting the impromptu make out session. As the couple made out, Morgan slid his hand under Leuri's shirt, gently rubbing her back. Surprisingly, the wounds seemed to look worse than what they actually were, as once Morgan had Leuri set up to be hydrated, they pretty much sealed up the day after. Currently, Leuri's back had an I-shaped scar, which would probably heal within the upcoming days. Leuri broke the kiss and looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "So... how about we make up for me sleeping through our anniversary tonight?" Asked the angel. Morgan smiled, kissing Leuri's soft cheek. "That'd be lovely." Morgan answered simply. Leuri smiled. "Great. But first... can we clean up? Our bed is kinda gross..." Morgan looked down at their bed, which was currently covered in a wrinkled, bloodstained and slightly torn sheet. "Yeah... That'd be a good idea."

That night, the couple drove back to their apartment, after Morgan had taken Leuri to a wonderful Italian restaurant. The couple walked up the stairs hand in hand, with Leuri bouncing rather giddily. The angel's happiness was partially because Morgan had convinced her to try wine, and boy was the girl a lightweight. The other part was because Morgan had told Leuri he had a surprise for the angel once they got home. Morgan flung open the door and held it. "Ladies first." Morgan said softly. Leuri giggled and walked into the apartment. "Why thank you..." Leuri whispered, entering the apartment and giving out a shriek. Sitting on Morgan and Leuri's couch was an older gentleman in a suit. He had swept back salt and pepper hair, and dull grey eyes. The man stood up, seemingly matching Morgan in height. Leuri could see the blazing white aura that surrounded the man, nearly blinding the angel on anything else in the room. This man was an angel, and more importantly, this angel was her superior.

"Ah, Leuriel. Good lord what happened to you my child?" The angel asked, stepping towards the angel. Morgan stood next to Leuri, grabbing her shoulder. "Who are you and what do you want?" growled the demon. The angel chuckled. "My name is Michaelis. I am an archangel, and the one in charge of making sure that the angels I am in charge of are doing their mission." Morgan's eyes widened, stammering out. "Wait wait wait. You're an Archangel? As in one of the big guy's right hand men?" Leuri could sense that Morgan was actually getting scared. Michaelis chuckled. "Oh, no. small A. I'm only one rank above the standard angel." Morgan's brow furrowed. "You guys seriously have two different ranks of angels that have the same name, but at drastically different ends of the power spectrum?" Leuri and Michaelis both nodded. Morgan took a deep breath, having his question answered. "Alright, so what do you want?" Michaelis looked around the apartment. "Well, you know... when you catch one of your missionaries go off the radar four days before they're supposed to return from their mission, then never return, you raise a few eyebrows. So I just came down for a little look-see before I file you as missing." The archangel stated matter-of-factly. Now it was Leuriel's turn to be scared, as the angel now clutched Morgan's arm. "Well... you found me... now... now what?" Asked the angel. Michaelis seemed to have a contemplative look on his face for a moment before simply stating. "Nothing."

Morgan and Leuri's mouths dropped. Leuri tried to say something, but she couldn't make it past the first syllable. "For starters, you had your Beacon removed. Without it, we can't raise you to Heaven normally, and there's no way in Hell I'm flying your fat ass all the way up their." Leuri looked away, cheeks reddening. "Secondly, I've been here for the past hour, and your scent is as deeply woven into here as much as the demon's." Morgan huffed. "Furthermore, I can view the memories of what happened within these walls, so I've seen everything you two have done here. Everything." Now it was both Morgan and Leuri's turn to look ashamed. "But I digress. Leuri, you are a truly unique angel. The things you have accomplished while on Earth are honestly astonishing. It would be an actual sin to take you away from here." Leuri looked up at Michaelis in confusion. "But sir... I haven't done anything more than what I was supposed to..." Said Leuriel quietly. Michaelis smirked. "Have you? Why don't you take a look at Moras'Zoth here." Leuri gazed over at Morgan and gasped. Instead of the black aura that all demons had, Morgan's aura was now a deep navy blue in color. "He won't be a saint, but to have made a demon accomplish this is all but a miracle." Morgan looked at the two angels. "What? What about me is different?" Michaelis chuckled.

Leuri pondered for a moment, then looked up at her superior. "But Michaelis, what are you going to tell everyone?" The archangel shrugged. "You died. Easy enough. They won't ask questions. Now..." Michaelis walked over to the door. "I got to get back upstairs, so you two have a good life. Maybe I'll see you at the pearly gates or something. Oh, and don;t do anything I wouldn't do." With a wink, Michaelis walked through the apartment door, leaving the couple alone.

Leuri was the first to break the silence, which she did my starting to cry. Morgan quickly noticing spun to hug her. "Hey... hey... It's okay... Don't cry..." Morgan said softly, rubbing the angel's back. Leuri sniffled. "Oh Morgan... I'm just... so relieved... I... we get to stay together, and... Oh, I just love you so much!" Leuri cried as she kissed the demon, catching him by surprise. Morgan returned the kiss, slowly moving his hands down to Leuri's plush hips. The angel giggled, breaking the kiss. "Hey... you said you had a surprise for me. So... what is it?" Asked the angel. Morgan smiled and gave Leuri's neck a quick kiss before moving up to her ear. "Well, a while ago I bought this lovely house up North... I was thinking... maybe we could move there, and have a place with more than three rooms?" propositioned Morgan. Leuri screamed in excitement. "Oh that sounds amazing! When'd you buy it? When can we go? Do I need to pack?" Leuri rattled off question after question, making the demon chuckle. He placed his hands on Leuri's shoulders to calm the angel down. "Hey... We can move in whenever you'd like. The place is basically already furnished." Leuri smiled, kissing her boyfriend again on the lips. "How about tomorrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Leuri, we're here." Morgan said softly. The angel in question opened her eyes, to meet the gaze of her boyfriend. Of the three hours it took for Morgan to drive to their new house, Leuri had spent a majority of the ride napping. Leuri gave Morgan a sleepy smile before quietly saying "Yay." The demon quickly hopped out of the car and ran to the passenger side, opening Leuri's door and carefully picking up the angel. Leuri squeaked, wrapping her arms around Morgan's neck as the demon carried her bridal style to their new house. Leuri's gaze traveled around their new street. The street was rather quiet, with few houses spaced apart. Leuri could see children playing down the street, making the angel's heart flutter a little. Leuri rolled her head, gasping as she viewed their house.

It was a two story Victorian Era house, painted a sparkling alabaster white. Morgan walked up the steps onto the front porch, standing in front of the door. "You can come down any time now dear." Morgan said. Leuri giggled and nuzzled Morgan's neck. "But I like being in your arms. It's nice knowing my big, strong demon man can hold me and keep me safe." Leuri said, making Morgan's cheeks flush. "Yes, well... Dear I need a hand to unlock the door." At this, Leuri pouted and hopped out of Morgan's arms. "Could'a said so..." mumbled the angel. Morgan smiled and held out his arm. His tattoos rippled on his arm as a ribbon slid off, a key dangling from it. Morgan grabbed the key and put it into the door, turning the key before opening the door. "Shall we?" Morgan asked, gesturing in. Leuri smiled and nodded. "We shall." Before stepping in.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The first thing Leuri saw once inside was a tall staircase to the second floor. "So, I bought this place about twenty-ish years ago..." Morgan said, taking a step to the right, which lead to a fully furnished kitchen. Leuri snapped out of it and followed him. "So in that case, why were you in that little apartment?" Leuri asked. Morgan shrugged before turning back. "I got a li'l lonely. This place just seemed a little too big for just one person. So I waited until I found someone I knew I wanted to share it with." Morgan said, looking back with a smile. Leuri giggled, getting a little flustered. "Anyways, this way will bring us to the living room..." Morgan said, tugging on the sleeve of Leuri's T-shirt to make the angel follow.

"...And up here is where the master bedroom is." Morgan said walking into a room that to Leuri seemed as big as their old apartment. Center of the room was possibly the largest bed Leuri had ever seen, a mountain of pillows at the head. Leuri could also see two doorways past the bed, which Leuri pointed to. "Oh. Walk-in closet, bathroom." answered the demon, pointing to each door. Leuri nodded, walking over and wrapping her arms around Morgan, burying her face into his shoulder as her stomach squished against his back. "Thank you dear..." Leuri said softly. Morgan smiled, turning his head back to the angel. "For what, hun?" Leuri looked up, her eyes matching the demon's. "For everything. The best year of my life has been with you, and I know that from here on out it will get even better. And I want you to know that I love you so much..." Leuri said. Morgan smiled, feeling every bit of love in the angel's words. "Well, I'll have you know that my life has been so much better with you, and I want it to stay that way..." Morgan spun around, giving Leuri a kiss.

The couple kissed for a brief moment before a low sound resonated through the bedroom. Leuri's stomach growled. In their rush to prepare themselves for their move the couple had forgone both breakfast and lunch. Leuri's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I... guess I'm a bit hungry." Morgan grinned, pecking Leuri's cheek before walking off. "That's alright. I'll get working on dinner. I did have something special planned for tonight. Why don't you take a quick nap hun? I'll get you when it's all ready." Morgan said before walking out. Leuri would've argued that she had already had a nap, but she was still a bit sleepy, and the bed was looking VERY comfy. To no one's surprise, the bed was as comfy as it looked. Leuri was sprawled out in the middle of it, sinking into the plush material. "It's like... It's like I'm on a cloud..." Leuri mumbled before drifting back to sleep. 

Leuri was walking down a hallway, wearing a flowing blue dress. The angel's hands were underneath her large round belly, holding it. Leuri felt a heaviness to it, unlike when she was stuffed with food. As Leuri walked down the hallway, she eventually came across a door at the end. Leuri opened the door and stepped out onto a porch. Out in the yard, Leuri could see children of various ages running around playing. Some had gray skin and small nubs upon their foreheads, while others looked entirely human. That is, until one child's back shined for a moment and small golden wings emerged, letting the child fly from another that was coming to tag them. Leuri smiled, rubbing the sides of her stomach as she felt flutters from within.

Suddenly Leuri felt a pair of hands wrap around her middle, enveloping her hands as they contributed to rubbing. Leuri looked back to see the smile of Morgan, her beloved. Leuri smiled and gave Morgan a kiss on his lips. Morgan grinned and spun Leuri, holding her in his arms. Morgan started to walk back inside, but Leuri reached back. Their children shouldn't be left unattended. But as Leuri looked back the yard was empty. Morgan walked Leuri inside, now the bedroom. Morgan gave a devilish grin, pushing Leuri onto the bed. Leuri landed softly on the bed and looked back in surprise. Morgan was in his demon form, his eyes burning dark red with lust. The demon yanked at Leuri's dress, tearing it clean off, leaving the angel completely naked. Leuri then watched as Morgan started to grow, easily towering over ten feet tall. Morgan grabbed at Leuri and turned her so she was on her hands and knees, seemingly paralyzed. Leuri gasped as she felt something large and burning enter her slit, filling her entirely. Leuri's body melted as she sunk into the bed, moving with the thrusts. Leuri could feel a tingling all over her body, making the angel look down at herself. waving rune-like markings started to appear all over her body, shining a bright gold. Up until now, this dream had been silent, but now Leuri could hear a small voice echo in her mind "goddess..." A grin started to spread on the angel's face.

Leuri felt Morgan grip at her hips, his claws digging into her flesh. The demon reeled back his head and gave out a low bellow, cumming inside Leuri. The angel moaned as she felt the hot seed filling her. After a moment Morgan pulled out, leaving Leuri on the bed, her mind in a haze. The angel slowly stroked the side of her belly, feeling the kicks from her children. The markings on Leuri's body started to glow bright, catching the attention of the angel. Leuri felt euphoria wash over her body as she felt herself begin to grow. Leuri was still on her hands and knees, thus when her stomach grew big enough to touch the bed and still keep growing, the angel slowly rose with it. When she was done her belly had grown out a full foot, letting the angel rest on it like an over inflated exercise ball. Her breasts had grown as well, now bigger than watermelons and had begun to drip milk. 

Morgan had watched this entire growth, and cautiously took a step towards the angel, resting a palm on the side of her stomach. The demon could feel the frantic kicks of their children. "More..." whispered Leuri. Morgan looked up, tilting his head to the side like a dog. "Fuck me more. I want more children. I want to be more pregnant. I want to be bigger. Your goddess demands it." Leuri moaned out. The demon grinned, more than happy to oblige. Morgan readied himself and entered Leuri once more. The angel moaned as her markings glowed brighter, feeling the rhythmic and powerful thrusts from Morgan. The angel reached out, one hand rubbing at her belly, the other one stroking one of her breasts. Her breasts had swollen so much with milk that Leuri could just barely reach her nipple.

Morgan lasted shorter this time, finishing rather soon for the angel's liking. But nonetheless Leuri felt the warm waves of pleasure as she grew more gravid. Now her belly had nearly doubled in size, causing the Angel's thickened legs to dangle uselessly. Leuri rubbed at her breasts, so swollen with milk that the once occasional drips had turned into full on streams, soaking the bed sheets. "More~..." Leuri purred out, desperate for more growth. Leuri heard the flap of wings as Morgan flew up in order to keep level with Leuri's opening. The angel gasped as Morgan entered her, down to the hilt. This time the demon had to thrust only a few times before releasing, though this time it seemed to never end.

Leuri's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the demon's hot seed flood her. Leuri panted, her markings glowing so bright they were nearly blinding. Then Leuri could feel it; the growth. Leuri could feel herself grow larger, feel more children develop in her tightening womb. Leuri watched as her breasts ballooned with milk, growing so huge they blocked her vision. Even though she could feel milk spraying from her nipples, surely at this point coating the wall in front of her with the thick white liquid, it seemed she was creating more milk than she could release. Leuri rubbed what little area of her belly she could reach, now impossibly large with an unimaginable amount of children. The skin of her stomach was rippling with the frantic movements of her children. As Leuri grew, she could hear a sound like stretching rubber emanate from her middle. Leuri was close, she could feel it. 

As Leuri grew ever bigger, she could feel her body grow tighter. The creaking rubber-like sound from her middle grew ever louder. But still she grew, and she still wanted to be bigger. Leuri was numb to the world, even to Morgan who was still filling her like an eclair. The only thing Leuri could feel was the pleasure enveloping her entire body and the growing heat in her groin. "Yes..." panted the angel "I'm gonna be the biggest, sexiest goddess... All will worship me..." Leuri could feel her body reach its breaking point, The pleasure she felt indescribable. "More!" gasped the angel, her tongue hanging from her lips. "I need more...!" The angel gripped at her breasts, squeezing them as her vision went to white.

Leuri shuddered awake, sitting up. The angel looked around, panting. She had been dreaming that whole scene. The angel clutched at her middle, the same size it had been when she fell asleep. Leuri spun so her legs dangled off the bed, letting the angel notice the intense wetness between her legs. "What the? Did I..." The angel hopped off the bed and shoved her hand down the front of her pants, before pulling it out. Her fingertips were coated in the familiar wetness of her cum. "Oh wow... I had a... What's it called again?" The angel wandered around the room for a bit, pondering before the words came to her. "Oh, that's it. Wet dream! I had a wet dream" Leuri confirmed to herself in a near congratulatory tone.

As the angel walked the room, she couldn't deny that the feeling of her soiled panties was somewhat unpleasant, leading to the angel shedding her shorts and undergarment. This left the angel in a new predicament. "Well... I could go without underwear, but the zipper kinda hurts when it rubs against there. But I can't wear panties I came in! Though, I'm sure Morgan wouldn't mind. And I imagine he'd be okay with me bottomless..." Leuri stopped as she tentatively walked towards the dresser. "Oh, Yeah. We just moved in here, my clothes are still packed up in the car, and Morgan hasn't been here in two decades. The odds they somehow magically appear here are- what?!" Leuri exclaimed as she opened the drawer. rows of neatly folded and put away panties and socks filled the drawer, none of which seemed to be of Leuri's. The angel looked at it in confusion before she pulled out a pair of lacy dark blue panties. "I'm sure I'll need to ask Morgan about these, but for now..." Leuri put on the garment, feeling the soft material on her ass and thighs. "Ooh, are these silk?" Leuri asked aloud as she heard the thumps of footsteps climbing stairs. The angel squeaked as she quickly put her shorts back on and kicked her used panties under the bed. Morgan cracked open the bedroom door and peeked in, smiling at the angel. "Hello lovely. Good nap?" Morgan asked, opening the door further. Leuri nodded, stepping forward. "Great. Dinner's ready and I heard you moving so I was coming up to get you." As if on cue, Leuri's tummy growled again, louder. The couple looked at each other knowingly, as Morgan stepped back to let Leuri leave to the dining room.

As Morgan lead Leuri to the dining room by hand, the angel gasped as she gazed upon the spread laid out before her. Plates of burgers, bowls of pasta, and much more was on the table. It almost seemed like Morgan had somehow prepared every meal he had ever made for her in such a short time. "How... How long was I napping?" Asked the bewildered angel. Morgan chuckled. "Oh, only a couple hours. Now come on, wouldn't want it to get cold." Morgan said, pushing Leuri by the butt towards a chair.

If someone had told Leuri a year ago that she would have spent the better part of an afternoon and evening eating enough food to feed a small African village, she definitely would not have believed you. But here she was, sitting back in her chair, shorts unbuttoned and her shirt rolled up under her breasts to give her tumid stomach all the room it could have. Leuri's belly was an enormous sphere, nearly reaching the angel's knees from her current position. Leuri lazily rubbed circles into the sides of her belly, as she eyed the sole remainder of her dinner, a closed styrofoam container. Morgan walked up to the table, picking up the package and placing it on the angel's belly before opening it. Steaming dumplings sat within. "I'll admit. I ordered out for these. Would you like me to feed these to you?" Asked Morgan. Leuri, who was stuffed to the point of unconsciousness, could only manage a nod while opening her mouth. The demon grinned as he picked up a dumpling and placed it on her tongue. Leuri quickly chewed the treat before opening her mouth for more. Like the first time, the couple quickly got into a rhythm of feed, eat, repeat. 

In no time, the container was empty, and Leuri rose up from her seat, clutching her middle. Morgan placed a hand on the angel's belly, feeling how it had become so stuffed it was rock hard. "Good meal?" Morgan asked. Leuri nodded. "Full?" The angel burped before answering "Gonna...pop..." making the demon chuckle. "Well, Why don't we get you back to bed, dear?" Morgan asked as he helped Leuri waddle back to the bedroom. Once inside Leuri fully shed her clothes, only keeping on her panties. Morgan inhaled deeply, the scent of arousal coming heavily from Leuri like a fog. Morgan watched as the angel carefully walked over to the bed and climbed on, looking back at the demon. Morgan looked at her for a moment confused. "Um... dear? Don't you wanna sleep off dinner?" This made the angel giggle. "Yeah... but eating all that yummy food made me feel so good... Well, that and that dream I had while I was napping, that was kinda like how this it turning out..." Leuri quickly jiggled her way out of her panties, which Morgan only noticed now weren't the pair he saw the angel put on this morning. "So," Leuri asked in a sultry whisper "Wanna make my dreams come true?"

In the time it took Leuri to roll over onto her hands and knees, Morgan had stripped to nothing and took Leuri from behind. Leuri moaned as Morgan pounded into her, making her entire body jiggle. "So..." Morgan purred out, his voice in a deep hiss. "Mind telling me what happened in your dream?" Leuri thought for a moment. So much had happened between her dream and now that she had almost forgotten it. "Well, I was pregnant. And you were fucking me like this, and every time you came, I got more pregnant. And as I got more pregnant... I started to become a goddess." said Leuri, a grin forming on her face. Morgan was almost surprised at how easily Leuri had recalled that. Conversing during sex was not something Leuri did often. "That reminds me... are you wearing a condom?" asked Leuri. Morgan slowed down for a moment, looking down at his dick. "...'Fraid not." answered the demon. A sly grin spread on the angel's face. "Perfect."

Morgan kept his thrusts strong as he fucked Leuri, though the way Leuri's wall contract around his cock told him that Leuri didn't have long. "C'mon..." whined the angel, gripping at the sheets. "Cum in me..." This caught Morgan off guard. Though as he thought about it, all this time Leuri had never really seem to worry about getting pregnant, rather he was the one worried about getting Leuri pregnant. "Babe?" asked the demon. Leuri gave a moan of acknowledgment. "How long have you wanted this?" Leuri stretched out her arms, arching her back as Morgan's dick rubbed against her clit just right. "Oh... I dunno... Ever since you turned me on to bellies I guess it's always been there as a little spark. Getting pregnant, being a big, fat goddess. I guess moving here, to a real house, with lots of room gave that spark enough to turn into a real inferno-o-o..." Leuri's words trailed off as her body shuddered into orgasm. "Well then..." Morgan chuckled, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he himself began to lose control of his upcoming climax. "Please allow me to add fuel to your fire." Said the demon. Leuri grinned, her head resting against the mattress, only needed to whisper "Fill me up, baby." Morgan groaned, cumming into Leuri. While her dream definitely upped the pleasure from being cummed in, it still felt quite pleasurable to the angel, who flopped over onto her side once Morgan pulled out.

After a quick minute spent cleaning up, the couple got under the sheets and began to spoon, their traditional post-coitus position. Morgan was the big spoon, his left arm acting as a support for Leuri's neck while his right arm was draped across the angel's tummy. Leuri was the little spoon, happily enjoying the embrace of her beloved demon and the tingling warmth that seemed to coat her entire body. "So... do you really like it here Leuri?" Morgan asked. Leuri nodded. "Yeah. This really is a beautiful house. I couldn't imagine anywhere else I'd like to be with you." The demon smiled, starting to feel the ribbons of sleep tie around his mind. "That's good..." Morgan paused to yawn. "I'm happy I found the perfect place you'd want us to spend the rest of lives together in." Said Morgan sleepily. Leuri giggled, taking the demon's hand and placing it on the side of her belly. Morgan began to instinctively rub the area in small circles. "Yeah," Leuri said softly, placing her hand on top of Morgan's. "All of us."


End file.
